Tengo derecho a corregir mi error
by Alae de Shia
Summary: Hermione y Harry se dan cuenta, después de varios años, de que se han casado con la persona equivocada, y deciden arreglarlo. Sin embargo, el camino hasta lograrlo no va a ser fácil. Mi primer fic de varios capítulos. read & review please. Es un H/Hr
1. La carta

Y aquí estoy otra vez, con mi tercer fic en menos de una semana, aprovechando que estoy de vacaciones y no voy a poder escribir en una temporada porque empezaré los exámenes. Este va a ser algo más largo que los anteriores aunque no creo que sea muy largo tampoco. Espero que se me dé bien; leedlo y me decís qué tal!!

Un saludo para "tamborilero", tu review me ha animado bastante a seguir escribiendo. Gracias!!

Y después de este rollo, empiezo con lo interesante.

**CAPÍTULO 1: LA CARTA**

Esta es la primera reunión de las familias Potter-Weasley y Weasley-Granger desde que todo cambió para siempre hace tres meses.

Han pasado 25 años desde que nuestros padres vencieron a lord Voldemort, el mago oscuro más peligroso de todos los tiempos; yo, Rose Weasley, tengo actualmente 17 años, los mismos que mi primo Albus Potter. Nuestras familias se han reunido para celebrar que ambos entramos en nuestra mayoría de edad según las leyes del mundo mágico, y dentro de mes y medio comenzaremos nuestro último curso en Hogwarts.

Esta reunión se está celebrando en La Madriguera, y por lo tanto además de estas dos familias también están mis abuelos Arthur y Molly (los padres de mi padre) y Jane y Charles (los padres de mi madre) y mi primo Teddy Lupin; hay también amigos de mis padres, como Neville Longbottom y Luna Lovegood, que se casaron y tienen cuatro hijos, Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas… y otros más a los que no conozco. Han venido, por supuesto, todos los hermanos de mi padre con sus esposos y esposas y sus hijos; por lo visto consideran que entrar en la mayoría de edad es muy importante y han decidido celebrarlo a lo grande.

En este momento me encuentro en mi habitación de La Madriguera escribiendo esto antes de bajar a comer porque quiero reflexionar sobre los numerosos cambios que se han producido tanto en mi familia como en la Potter aunque…

Acaban de llamar a la puerta; inmediatamente después de golpearla, alguien la abre: es Albus.

"Rose, siento interrumpirte pero mi madre dice que bajemos ya, la comida va a empezar en el jardín".

Albus es con el primo que mejor me llevo, quizá porque tenemos la misma edad; siempre hemos estado muy unidos.

"Ahora mismo voy" por lo tanto cierro el cuaderno en el que he estado escribiendo, lo guardo en uno de los cajones de mi mesa y levantándome, acompaño a Albus abajo.

"¿Qué es lo que estás escribiendo? Desde hace unos días no sueltas ese cuaderno…" me pregunta mientras vamos bajando los numerosos pisos de la casa.

"No es nada importante…" los hechos sobre los que estoy escribiendo son delicados, han afectado mucho a las dos familias.

"Venga Rose, dímelo, nunca ha habido secretos entre nosotros; sabes que seré una tumba, no diré nada a nadie" me suplica, mirándome a los ojos y deteniéndome a medio camino de las escaleras del segundo piso.

"No te lo he dicho porque no confíe en ti sino porque es algo que nos ha hecho mucho daño a todos y…"

"Así que estás escribiendo sobre eso… ¿por qué insistes tanto en el tema?" me corta, algo molesto; seguimos bajando las escaleras cuando oímos que tía Ginny y la abuela Molly nos llaman desde abajo.

"No es algo fácil de olvidar y necesito hablar y reflexionar sobre todo lo que ha ocurrido desde entonces" le explico intentando que no se enfade. "Por favor no se lo digas a nadie, ¿vale?".

"No lo haré, puedes estar tranquila; aunque si necesitas hablar sobre eso puedes hacerlo conmigo cuando quieras" me dice Albus.

"Gracias Al" le digo, abrazándolo "Lo tendré en cuenta".

Por fin llegamos a la cocina; inmediatamente la abuela Molly nos manda al jardín. Llegamos y nos sentamos el uno al lado del otro junto al resto de nuestros familiares y amigos para pasar una agradable comida y celebrar nuestra mayoría de edad.

El día transcurre con tranquilidad entre risas, bromas y anécdotas; hace un día espléndido, soleado y con una temperatura muy agradable para las fechas del año en las que estamos.

Conforme va anocheciendo nuestros amigos se van yendo poco a poco hasta que sólo queda la familia Weasley al completo, ya que los abuelos Jane y Charles se acaban de marchar también aunque prometiendo que vendrán a visitarnos pronto.

A pesar del buen día que hemos pasado y a la ausencia de discusiones durante la comida, no todo está tan bien como parece. Hace seis meses, mi madre, Hermione Granger, y mi tío, Harry Potter, hicieron público que se separaban de sus respectivos esposos para estar juntos, como siempre habían deseado. La noticia de la doble infidelidad, a pesar de que pilló por sorpresa a la mayoría de la familia, a mí no me extrañó del todo: yo había visto cómo se miraban y se comportaban cuando estaban juntos, lo que me parecía raro era que no se hubieran casado entre ellos antes de hacerlo con papá y tía Ginny y años más tarde tener que romper dos familias.

Sin embargo no por ello me parecía justo, lo que yo, al igual que Hugo, Albus, Lily y James, quería era que cada uno siguiera con la persona con la que se había casado; nos parecía muy injusto todo aquello de la separación. A los que más afectó todo esto fue, por supuesto, a papá y a tía Ginny, ambos siempre habían mirado con recelo la relación que mantenían mamá y tío Harry, aunque acabaron por aceptar que eran muy buenos amigos. Cuando les comunicaron la noticia aceptaron las separaciones con resignación, si bien al principio pelearon por no separarse.

Finalmente, hace tres meses tía Ginny y tío Harry, y papá y mamá, se separaron. La custodia de los respectivos hijos pasó a tía Ginny y a papá; tío Harry y mamá se trasladaron a vivir a un piso en el centro de Londres. Mamá nos visita a Hugo, a papá y a mí dos veces por semana como mínimo aunque no haga falta que venga tanto, ya no somos unos niños.

A pesar de que me parece injusto que esto haya ocurrido, no puedo comprender las razones que llevaron a mamá a hacer lo que hizo, y por lo tanto no puedo juzgarla. ¿No vivía a gusto con papá?, ¿No lo quería tanto como quiere a tío Harry?, ¿No se sentía ella misma querida estando con papá de la misma forma que estando con tío Harry?... No lo sé.

Es un hecho demasiado reciente y por lo tanto no lo hemos asumido del todo; sin embargo todos los hijos afectados somos lo suficientemente mayores como para, si no asumir la separación, por lo menos aceptarla; nuestros padres son seres humanos, y como tales cometen errores que intentan solucionar de la mejor forma posible e intentando hacer el menor daño.

La relación entre los cuatro es bastante tensa todavía, pero conforme pasa el tiempo va mejorando. Espero que algún día vuelvan a llevarse tan bien como cuando eran más jóvenes, aunque a papá le va a costar porque que su ex-mujer y su mejor amigo estén ahora juntos es una situación difícil de asumir, sobre todo para él que es un hombre muy celoso.

Después de estar un rato todos juntos hablando bajo la luz de la luna, la abuela Molly y el abuelo Arthur deciden irse a dormir, a ellos también les ha afectado mucho la separación de dos de sus hijos, aunque no tienen más remedio que asumirlo, igual que todos.

Es entonces cuando tío Harry y mamá deciden marcharse; a pesar de que les ofrecen quedarse en La Madriguera deciden marcharse a Londres, no quieren incomodar a nadie. Se van despidiendo de todos, y mamá se acerca a mí; me mira a los ojos y me abraza con fuerza. Cuando nos separamos, me toma del brazo y después de alejarnos un poco de los demás, me dice:

"Toma esto" me entrega un sobre, lo abro y veo que se trata de varias hojas de papel escritas por ella.

"¿Qué es?" le pregunto con extrañeza, volviendo a guardarlas y cerrando el sobre.

"Ya lo leerás. Con tu curiosidad, apuesto a que para mañana por la mañana ya te las has leído y sabes de qué se trata. Espero que ayude a resolver todas tus dudas. Si necesitas hablar, llámame".

"¿Y qué hay de Hugo, se lo digo?" pregunto, cada vez más extrañada con tanto secretismo.

"Haz lo que quieras, aunque probablemente no quiera saber nada de esto" me responde mientras vamos volviendo a donde tío Harry la espera. Me da un último abrazo "Hasta otro día, hija".

"Adiós, mamá" me despido.

Entonces tío Harry le da la mano y salen fuera del jardín; allí se desaparecen, volviendo a Londres.

Decido entonces irme a mi habitación, quiero leer la carta que me ha dado mamá y saciar por fin mi curiosidad. Mientras subo las escaleras, Hugo me alcanza:

"¿Qué te ha dado mamá, Rose?" pregunta.

"Una carta que ha escrito. Si quieres cuando acabe te la dejo para que la leas" le contesto mientras andamos.

"¿Leer? No, me parece que eso no va conmigo. Sea lo que sea te lo puedes quedar para ti" me responde poniendo cara de asco. Suspiro. En ocasiones Hugo se parece mucho a papá, aunque no precisamente en lo bueno.

Por fin llegamos a nuestras habitaciones; antes de entrar en la mía doy las buenas noches a todos mis tíos, primos y abuelos. Entro en mi habitación y cierro la puerta; rápidamente me pongo el pijama y me meto en mi cama. Tengo una enorme curiosidad por saber qué dice la carta, así que encendiendo una vela, la cojo y empiezo a leer:

_Querida Rose:_

_Han ocurrido muchas cosas desde que tu padre y yo decidimos separarnos y yo rehíce mi vida junto a Harry. Sé que no ha sido justo ni para ti, ni para tu padre y tu hermano, ni para tus primos y tu tía, pero de pocas cosas he estado tan segura en mi vida como de que amo a Harry Potter. _

_Nunca he dejado de querer a tu padre, aunque era un amor distinto al que siento por Harry. No me arrepiento de nuestro divorcio, aunque lamento no haberme dado cuenta de mis sentimientos antes y así evitar todo el daño que os hemos hecho. Espero que nunca te encuentres en la misma situación en la que yo me encontré._

_En estas hojas que con tanto cariño he redactado se encuentra escrito todo lo que he sentido y vivido desde que por fin acepté que no quería seguir al lado de tu padre, y hasta que por fin nos divorciamos y me fui a vivir con Harry. Espero que comprendas mejor mi situación después de leerlas._

_Todo comenzó un día en que… _

Y hasta aquí el primer capítulo. Espero que os haya picado la curiosidad y sigáis leyéndolo. Dejadme algún review para ver qué os ha parecido, qué creéis que tengo que mejorar, o simplemente saludando. Seguiré subiendo capítulos así que estad atentos!!!


	2. Mortífagos ¿otra vez?

_Holaa!! Aquí estoy de nuevo con el 2º cap. de esta historia. Gracias por los reviews que me habéis mandado!!!_

**CAPÍTULO 2: MORTÍFAGOS ¿DE NUEVO?**

Todo comenzó el día en que Ginny y Ron se fueron de gira con los Chudley Cannons.

Cuando salimos de Hogwarts, Harry y yo seguimos estudiando, él para ser auror y yo para trabajar en el Ministerio de Magia, mientras que Ginny y Ron recibieron llamadas de distintos equipos de quidditch antes de acabar de estudiar, por lo que decidieron dedicarse a ese deporte.

Años más tarde, yo me gradué con honores en la Universidad Mágica de Londres y pronto me aceptaron en el Ministerio de Magia como la jefa más joven del Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional, y allí trabajo desde entonces. Harry se graduó un año más tarde que yo, y después de superar unas durísimas pruebas, se hizo con el puesto de auror jefe. Ginny y Ron pasaron por distintos equipos de quidditch con distinta suerte, hasta que a ambos los ficharon para jugar en los Chudley Cannons; la racha del equipo mejoró notablemente desde que ambos llegaron a él.

Ese día acompañé a Ron a King´s Cross, ya que él, Ginny y su equipo se marchaban de gira durante dos meses por Europa para disputar no se qué competición… nunca me gustó el quidditch, así que no me enteré bien.

Como siempre, por culpa de Ron llegábamos tarde, así que corriendo pasamos a través de la pared de ladrillo que separa los andenes 9 y 10 del andén 9 y ¾, y nos acercamos rápidamente hasta donde nos esperaban Harry y Ginny, ésta última hecha una furia.

Los saludé con un abrazo a cada uno, y ayudamos a los pelirrojos hermanos a subir el equipaje al tren, ya que, según indicaba la sirena que acababa de sonar, éste estaba a punto de salir.

Dejamos pues todo el equipaje en el compartimento del equipo, y después me despedí con un beso en los labios de Ron y con un fuerte abrazo de Ginny.

"Te echaré de menos, Hermione" me dijo Ron con una sonrisa triste, como si pudiera intuir lo que poco tiempo después iba a ocurrir.

"Y yo a ti, Ron; ya verás cómo el tiempo pasa rápido y dentro de nada nos vemos de nuevo. Ahora debo irme, el tren se va" le contesté, dándole un abrazo.

Me di la vuelta y bajé del tren seguida de Harry, que desde el beso a Ron no dejaba de mirarme fijamente, ¿o eran imaginaciones mías…?

Una vez salimos, el tren comenzó a moverse y Harry y yo nos despedimos con la mano de los hermanos. Cuando el tren desapareció por fin de nuestra vista suspiré: iba a echar de menos a Ron, pero no me venía mal tener algo de tiempo para mí y descansar un poco de mi marido; era como un niño pequeño y era agotador estar todo el día pendiente de él.

"Cansada, ¿eh?" me dijo de pronto Harry, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

"Sí, la verdad es que no me viene mal descansar durante un tiempo… Bastante tengo ya con el trabajo, como para encima cuidar de un niño grande cuando llego a casa" le respondí con una sonrisa mientras salíamos del andén 9 y ¾ hacia el mundo muggle, "aunque le voy a echar de menos" añadí rápidamente.

Él soltó una carcajada.

"¿No te parece que Ron se sentirá mal si tú vas diciendo eso de él por ahí?" dijo entre risas.

"No porque no se va a enterar, ¿verdad, Harry?" dije yo con voz fingidamente amenazante mientras le apuntaba con un dedo.

"No, desde luego que por mí no se va a enterar" respondió, levantando los brazos como si le estuviera apuntando con la varita.

"Eso está mejor…" dije, y después de bajar la mano estallé en carcajadas. Una vez dejamos de reírnos, Harry me preguntó:

"¿Tienes que trabajar hoy?"

"Sí, entro dentro de media hora" respondí, mirando el reloj de mi muñeca, y apretando el paso. "Y como no me dé prisa, no llego. Tengo que ir en metro y ya sabes cómo está en hora punta".

"Si quieres te puedo llevar yo, también entro dentro de media hora" me ofreció, deteniéndome a la salida de la estación.

"De acuerdo" acepté "pero date prisa o vamos a llegar tarde".

Nos subimos a su coche muggle y tan pronto como cerré la puerta arrancó. Condujo durante 15 minutos por el centro de Londres hasta que aparcó a un par de manzanas del Ministerio; durante el camino charlamos sobre trabajo.

Así me enteré de que Harry apenas iba ya a misiones con los aurores, sobre todo desde que habían tenido a Lily, ya que aunque la mayoría eran simples misiones de reconocimiento podía haber peligro para Harry, y Ginny le pidió que lo dejara. Él lo aceptó y desde entonces trabaja en su despacho del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica, coordinando y dirigiendo desde allí a todos los aurores para realizar los trabajos que se necesiten.

Entramos al Ministerio por la entrada de personal, y una vez dentro nos sumergimos en la vorágine del Atrio; lo atravesamos y entramos a uno de los ascensores. Pulsé el botón de la 3ª planta, donde yo trabajo, y el de la 4ª, que es donde Harry trabaja, y después de cerrarse las rejas doradas, el ascensor se puso en marcha.

Cuando llegó a la 3ª planta, me bajé después de despedirme con un "Hasta luego" de Harry, y me dirigí a mi despacho, al fondo del pasillo. Durante el camino me pareció sentir que Harry no dejaba de mirarme; sin embargo decidí no hacer mucho caso y finalmente entré en mi despacho, respirando profundamente después de cerrar la puerta.

Revisé el correo del día, la mayoría publicidad, y entonces me fijé en que sobre mi mesa había un sobre en el que ponía "Urgente"; era una citación del Ministro para que me dirigiera a su despacho tan pronto leyera la carta. Así lo hice.

10 minutos más tarde llegué al despacho, llamé a la puerta y entré. Dentro me esperaba el Ministro Kingsley Shackelbolt, y para mi sorpresa Harry lo acompañaba; saludé a ambos con una sonrisa.

"Muy bien, entonces ya estamos todos" dijo el Ministro. "Os he llamado porque hemos recibido noticias preocupantes desde Francia e Italia".

"¿Qué ha pasado, Kingsley?" preguntó preocupado Harry.

Desde la guerra contra Voldemort habíamos trabado gran amistad con Kingsley, y por eso nos permitía tratarle sin formalismos.

"Según los Departamentos de Misterios de estos países, magos oscuros han sido vistos intentando contactar con los gigantes que viven en los Alpes. Sin embargo no están del todo seguros, así que vamos a tener que investigarlo" nos dijo, dejándonos de piedra.

"¿Cuántos mortífagos son? ¿Los conocemos?" pregunté yo, algo preocupada.

"Todavía son pocos, y no, no los conocemos. Ninguno participó en la guerra contra Voldemort, lo que nos hace sospechar que se están creando nuevos grupos".

"¿Y para qué nos necesitas?" preguntó Harry, frunciendo el ceño con determinación.

"Los Ministerios de Magia de Italia y Francia han solicitado la ayuda de nuestros aurores; vamos a llevar a cabo una operación conjunta entre los tres ministerios para detener lo que quiera que estén haciendo allí. Vosotros dos coordinaréis toda la misión que afecta al Ministerio inglés: tú, Hermione, te encargarás de comunicarte con los franceses y los italianos para decidir cuándo y cómo se va a llevar a cabo la incursión; y tú, Harry, la ayudarás y deberás dirigir a tus aurores" nos explicó con detenimiento Kingsley.

"De acuerdo" asentí. "¿Cuándo empezamos?"

"Ahora mismo. He mandado que os preparen un despacho en esta planta para que podáis trabajar los dos juntos, sin presiones" nos dijo el Ministro. "Todo el trabajo que teníais asignado ha pasado a otros Departamentos, ésta es una misión de máxima preferencia".

"Está bien, Kingsley. Gracias por confiar en nosotros" dijo Harry, agradecido.

Salimos del despacho del Ministro nerviosos pero a la vez ansiosos por empezar a trabajar, así que cogiendo algunas nuestras pertenencias más necesarias, nos trasladamos al nuevo despacho.

"¿No te preocupa lo que nos ha dicho Kingsley, Harry? Que aparezcan más mortífagos es preocupante…" dije yo. Hablar de mortífagos no me traía buenos recuerdos.

"Sí, claro que me preocupa, pero seguramente sean grupos mal organizados y podremos solucionar todo esto pronto. Ya lo verás" me contestó, intentando tranquilizarme.

El resto del día lo dedicamos a hablar con los Ministerios de Magia francés e italiano, y a preparar a un número importante de aurores para la misión. Trabajábamos muy bien juntos, y Harry hacía que el trabajo no se hiciera nada pesado, por lo que para cuando nos dimos cuenta ya había anochecido del todo y casi todos los empleados del Ministerio se habían ido.

"Vaya, ¡qué tarde es!" dije yo mirando mi reloj, sorprendida: eran más de las once de la noche.

"Sí, la verdad es que el tiempo pasa muy rápido si estás en buena compañía" me respondió con una sonrisa en los labios; mi corazón dio un vuelco cuando lo miré a los ojos.

¿Qué me estaba pasando, por qué sentía esos nervios? Harry siempre había sido mi amigo y me había tratado con esa gentileza, no debía extrañarme.

Finalmente acordamos con los otros dos ministerios que la misión empezaría en tres días: cada país enviaría dos grupos de cinco aurores cada uno, comandados por aurores más experimentados; en nuestro caso y para mi sorpresa, yo sería la encargada de dirigir uno de los grupos, ya que me lo habían pedido expresamente, mientras que el otro sería comandado por Harry.

Así las cosas, decidimos acabar esa larga jornada de trabajo; recogimos todo y salimos del Ministerio. Una vez fuera Harry me dijo:

"Es tarde. Si te parece bien te invito a cenar. Conozco un restaurante muy bueno aquí cerca".

"Mmmm… No sé Harry, ¿no pensará mal la gente si nos ven a los dos juntos?" le expuse mis dudas. "Además, ya sabes que Ron es muy celoso. Si alguien le llama y se lo dice es capaz de venir a pegarte…" añadí, bromeando.

"Correré el riesgo. ¿Qué me dices, aceptas?" me preguntó, mirándome a los ojos.

"Claro que sí, aunque sabes que con esos ojos no te puedo negar nada… Y no me gusta perder contra ti" le contesté, sonriendo.

Tardamos apenas cinco minutos en llegar al restaurante, y después de sentarnos y pedir la cena comenzamos a hablar y bromear. Pasamos una velada muy entretenida, y una vez acabamos, salimos nuevamente a las frías y nubladas calles de Londres.

Montamos en el coche de Harry de nuevo, y me llevó a casa. Cuando llegamos, se bajó del coche y me abrió la puerta.

"Gracias" le agradecí con una sonrisa.

Llegamos hasta la puerta de mi casa y después de abrirla me giré y le dije, sin poderlo evitar:

"¿Quieres pasar a tomar algo? Un café, una copa de algo…" probablemente luego me arrepentiría, pero era mi amigo; ¿qué podía pasar?

"Mmmm… De acuerdo" me dijo con una sonrisa.

_Y hasta aquí el segundo capítulo. Este era una pequeña introducción a la historia, prometo que a partir del siguiente capítulo las cosas se van a poner mucho más interesantes!! Como siempre, mandadme reviews diciendo lo que os parece, si os gusta o no… o incluso podéis mandarme sugerencias, las tendré en cuenta!!!_


	3. Aquí comenzaron mis problemas

_Holaaa!! Aqui esta el tercer capitulo de esta historia, que se pone cada vez más interesante. Como muchos habran intuido, en este cap... no, no lo voy a desvelar!!! XD Si quereis saberlo, ya sabeis… a leer!! Gracias de nuevo por los reviews que me habeis mandado sobre todo a alastor82, que se ha animado a dejarme un review por cada capitulo!!!_

_Como siempre, mandadme reviews criticando, comentando u opinando sobre qué os aparecido, se agradecen!!!_

_Despues de este rollo, aquí viene lo interesante…_

**CAPÍTULO 3: AQUÍ COMENZARON MIS PROBLEMAS**

Entramos a casa, y después de quitarse el abrigo y ayudarme a mí a quitarme el mío (siempre tan atento…), hice pasar a Harry a la sala de estar.

"¿Qué quieres tomar, Harry? Café, cerveza, whisky de fuego, ron…" le ofrecí mientras él se sentaba en el sofá.

"Vaya, no sabía que tuvieras una carta tan variada… Pues me gustaría tomar un whisky, por favor" me respondió con una sonrisa.

"De acuerdo, un whisky de fuego entonces" dije, sonriendo también. _No sé qué me pasa pero cada vez que él sonríe yo no puedo evitar hacer lo mismo; esto empieza a ser preocupante_, pensaba mientras cogía un par de copas y la botella de whisky.

Me senté en el sofá junto a Harry y a continuación serví un poco de whisky de fuego en las dos copas bajo su atenta mirada; después le ofrecí una de ellas.

"¿Por qué brindamos?" le pregunté, bromeando.

"Mmmmm… ¿Qué te parece por nosotros?" sugirió él, siguiendo la broma.

"¿Por nosotros? Yo estaba pensando en algo más cursi como por el amor, la amistad… ese tipo de cosas" respondí riendo.

"Está bien, pues ¡por el amor, la amistad y ese tipo de cosas!" dijo Harry, al tiempo que alzaba su copa.

Alcé mi copa y repitiendo lo que él acababa de decir, brindamos y después me bebí todo el contenido de mi copa. Al momento sentí que, haciendo honor a su nombre, el whisky me quemaba la garganta; no pude evitar toser, provocando la risa de Harry: él ni se había inmutado.

"No sueles beber mucho alcohol, ¿me equivoco?" dijo cuando pudo parar de reír.

"No, no suelo hacerlo…" respondí; a continuación me serví otra copa y llené la suya también. "Algunas tenemos mejores cosas que hacer que maltratar nuestro hígado".

Comenzamos entonces a hablar durante varias horas; nuestros temas de conversación eran variados: trabajo, nuestros hijos, Hogwarts y nuestra infancia… Mientras, bebíamos sin parar; el tiempo pasaba sin que nos diéramos cuenta, tan concentrados estábamos el uno en el otro.

Siempre me había resultado muy agradable charlar con Harry; nuestra relación desde el colegio no había cambiado un ápice, y seguía siendo mi mejor amigo. Como trabajábamos los dos en el Ministerio, Harry acostumbraba a acompañarme hasta casa andando o a veces, como ese día, me llevaba en coche; esta buena relación que manteníamos no gustaba ni a Ginny ni por supuesto a Ron, que siempre ha sido muy celoso, y ambos recelaban del tiempo que pasábamos juntos. Sin embargo nosotros no creíamos que fuera nada malo, al fin y al cabo siempre hemos sido muy buenos amigos y nada más.

Sí es verdad que más de una vez yo me había preguntado por qué me había casado con Ron y no con Harry: en Hogwarts estuve un tiempo enamorada de Harry, pero al ver que él estaba con Ginny y que Ron se fijaba en mi, mis sentimientos cambiaron, y acabé queriendo mucho a Ron, hasta el punto de casarme con él.

Pero años más tarde, no podía dejar de preguntarme cómo habría sido mi vida de haberme casado con Harry; él era mucho más atento y detallista que Ron, cosa que para mí era importante, y no era celoso, al contrario que mi marido, que solía lanzar miradas asesinas a todo hombre que se acercara a mí más de lo que a él le parecía decente. Con esto no quiero decir que Ron no tenga cosas buenas, que las tiene, y muchas, pero quizá fuera una persona demasiado distinta a mí; nuestros caracteres son muy distintos y esto hacía que chocáramos mucho; a la larga eso no podía traer nada bueno.

Al volver a casa del trabajo Ron solía preguntarme qué había estado haciendo con Harry, como si creyera que yo pudiera serle infiel; más tarde me di cuenta de que sus temores quizá estuvieran justificados.

En un momento dado de la conversación Harry se me quedó mirando fijamente a los ojos; yo miré los suyos, verde esmeralda, y entonces habló:

"Estás muy guapa esta noche…" dijo con una media sonrisa. Yo, ignorando los fuertes latidos de mi corazón, le contesté:

"¿Está usted intentando seducirme, señor Potter?" ataqué yo; estaba borracha, pero todavía no lo suficiente como para no darme cuenta de la situación.

"Puede… ¿Está dando resultado?" contraatacó, acercándose un poco a mí.

"Si no estuviéramos ambos casados, te aseguro que sí daría resultado; es más, te seguiría el juego. Pero estás con Ginny, y yo con Ron, Harry, así que mejor no lo intentes…" respondí, intentando con esto detenerlo para que la situación no se me fuera de las manos.

"En realidad…" dijo bajando la cabeza, "las cosas con Ginny no me están yendo muy bien".

"¿Por qué? ¿Qué os pasa?" le pregunté animándole a hablar; me tenía intrigada.

"Últimamente no hacemos más que discutir por todo, no está de acuerdo con nada de lo que hago, y desde que me pidió que no llevara a cabo misiones con los aurores, ya no aguanto estar en casa ni un minuto" me soltó de un tirón, dejándome sin palabras: Ron me había contado que Ginny le había dicho que en los últimos meses su relación con Harry no era muy buena, pero yo no creía que llegara hasta el punto de que Harry no quisiera estar con Ginny. Así se lo hice saber a él.

"Además, has bebido mucho alcohol, tanto que probablemente te esté nublando el juicio. Ya verás cómo mañana ves las cosas de otra forma" intenté animarle; lo veía cada vez más triste y preocupado. Algo muy malo debía estar pasándole para que me estuviera contando todo aquello.

Harry siempre había confiado en mí y me solía contar sus problemas, pero si me estaba contando todo eso era probablemente porque lo estaba pasando mal de verdad y la situación no era muy buena.

"Además hay algo todavía más grave, un problema que me ha surgido, que apenas me deja dormir y que cada día aumenta y empeora más mi situación, aunque no se lo he dicho a Ginny" habló Harry, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

"¿Qué te ocurre?" pregunté, asustada por sus palabras, "¿Te pasa algo? No estarás enfermo, ¿verdad?".

"En cierto sentido sí, estoy enfermo, y además es una enfermedad que no tiene cura" me contestó, agachando la cabeza para ocultar su expresión.

"¿Qué te pasa? ¡Dímelo! ¡Seguro que lo podemos arreglar!" le exigí, acercándome a él y tomándolo de los hombros para que me mirara a los ojos. Aguanté la respiración cuando se dispuso a contestarme,

"Estoy… Me he enamorado de otra mujer" me contestó por fin, mirándome a los ojos con expresión entristecida. Respiré entonces, algo aliviada, ya que se me habían pasado por la cabeza muchas cosas, todas horribles, que le pudieran estar atormentando. Sin embargo, la noticia de que se había enamorado de otra mujer que no era Ginny tampoco era una buena señal.

"Analiza tus sentimientos hacia esa mujer y hacia Ginny, y decide si lo que sientes por tu esposa y lo que has vivido junto a ella no es más importante y más fuerte que lo que sientes por esa otra mujer. Deberías olvidarla y centrarte en recuperar la buena relación que tenías con Ginny" le aconsejé yo; la noticia de que se hubiera enamorado de otra mujer me había impactado, "al fin y al cabo llevas casado con ella más de 20 años; no puedes echarlo todo por la borda así como así. Tienes tres hijos con ella, piensa en ellos también".

La mirada de Harry se oscureció entonces, y suspiró resignado; pero entonces, sin previo aviso, acercó su rostro al mío y antes de que yo pudiera hacer nada, me besó suavemente en los labios. Apenas fue un roce pero hizo que sentimientos que yo creía enterrados hacía mucho tiempo emergieran a la superficie y se desataran. Con eso me había dicho todo: un gesto vale más que mil palabras.

Se separó de mí y abrió la boca para decir lo que yo no quería oír de sus labios: las palabras que provocarían que su matrimonio y el mío se rompieran, que destrozarían nuestras familias. Así que puse un dedo sobre sus labios, callándolo; él, sin darse por vencido, quitó mi mano de sus labios y se lanzó sobre mí, apresándome con su cuerpo contra el sofá.

Yo intenté revolverme y escapar, no estaba dispuesta a destrozar mi matrimonio pero me encontraba entre la espada y la pared: mi mente me decía que escapara, que me alejara todo lo posible de ese hombre que provocaba que los pilares sobre los que se asentaba mi matrimonio se tambalearan, que había hecho un juramento el día de mi boda y debía cumplirlo; sin embargo mi corazón me decía que me quedara, que me entregara a él, que mi corazón siempre había pertenecido a Harry Potter, aunque yo lo negara una y mil veces.

En ese momento Harry me agarró de las muñecas, y sujetando mis brazos sobre mi cabeza contra el sofá, me besó de nuevo, esta vez con más fuerza, casi con rabia. Entonces supe que mi mente había perdido la batalla: respondí a ese beso de igual forma, dejando de resistirme, sabiendo que más tarde me arrepentiría.

Soltó Harry entonces mis muñecas, y llevó sus manos a mi camisa, haciendo que me sentara en el sofá. Tiró de ella hacia arriba y me la sacó por la cabeza; a continuación yo le ayudé a que él se quitara la suya. Le retiré además sus gafas, aquellas que yo tantas veces le había reparado con mi varita a la vuelta de las vacaciones de verano. Entonces hizo que me volviera a echar sobre el sofá, recostándose sobre mí, y me volvió a besar, haciendo esta vez que abriera la boca para que él pudiera explorarla con su lengua.

Ya a partir de ese momento mi mente se desconectó y me concentré únicamente en las sensaciones que me estaba provocando: llevé mis manos a su cabello negro azabache, atrayéndolo más a mí, profundizando el beso, haciendo que nuestros pechos se rozaran; ambos gemimos, como si esa fuera la primera vez que hacíamos el amor con alguien.

Harry me soltó el sujetador sin dejar de besarme, tirándolo lejos, y dejando mi boca bajó dejando un rastro de saliva que llegó hasta mis pechos, los cuales acarició con la lengua y los labios mientras yo sólo era capaz de gemir a un volumen cada vez más alto y acariciaba con mis manos su pelo y su espalda hasta el borde de sus pantalones.

Fue entonces cuando decidió seguir su camino descendente; soltó el botón de mi pantalón al tiempo que yo hacía lo propio con el suyo, provocando que me mirara sorprendido, como si no se lo esperara. Bajó poco a poco mis pantalones, llevándose también mi ropa interior, y una vez me tuvo desnuda ante su vista, se recostó de nuevo y con sus labios fue marcando como suyos todos los rincones de mi cuerpo, haciendo que de mi boca sólo salieran suspiros, murmullos y gemidos si el lugar donde se entretenía y al que dedicaba más atención era más sensible.

Cuando acabó esta exploración y decidiendo quizá que no podía más, se quitó él mismo sus pantalones y calzoncillos y quedó por fin desnudo por completo. Echándose sobre mí, me abrió las piernas y poco a poco me fue penetrando, al tiempo que yo me arqueaba contra él y gemidos roncos se escapaban de nuestros labios sin que pudiéramos evitarlo.

Aceleró el ritmo hasta el punto de que yo perdí la noción del tiempo y el espacio, y sólo fui capaz de gritar su nombre mientras clavaba mis uñas en su espalda y llegaba al orgasmo a la vez que él. Se desplomó hacia un lado (nunca creí que tuviéramos un sofá tan amplio), separándose de mí, mientras intentábamos coger aire, respirando agitadamente.

Había sido totalmente distinto a cuando lo hacía con Ron: Harry se entregaba de una forma tan pasional, como si la vida dependiera de ello, que me hacía estremecer.

Una vez nos tranquilizamos, Harry me abrazó por la espalda juntando nuestros cuerpos aún más y entrelazó sus piernas con las mías. Yo me fui quedando dormida poco a poco entre sus brazos.

Lo último que pensé fue que mi vida se estaba comenzando a derrumbar como un castillo de naipes.


	4. Comienza la operación

_Weno, por esta vez y sin que sirva de precedente, he decidido publicar casi seguido el siguiente capitulo, sobre todo porque en unos días no voy a poder publicar nada… Gracias de verdad por los reviews que me estais mandando!!_

_En respuesta a la pregunta que varias personas me han hecho, no, ahora Hermione no se esta dirigiendo a Rose sino que es como si estuviera reflexionando consigo misma. Siento que no haya quedado claro… Probablemente si Rose leyera esas situaciones tan minuciosamente descritas por su madre acabaría en San Mungo con ataques de locura transitoria para toda la vida jaja!!! Espero que todo lo demás se este entendiendo bien y si os surgen mas dudas ya sabeis, dadle al botón del final de la pagina y mandadme un review!!!_

_Espero que os guste!!_

**CAPÍTULO 4: COMIENZA LA OPERACIÓN**

Desperté al día siguiente con un fuerte dolor de cabeza y la boca seca por culpa del whisky de fuego que bebimos la noche anterior. Abrí los ojos y, después de enfocar la vista, me di cuenta de que me encontraba todavía en brazos de Harry, quien dormía profundamente junto a mí con una expresión tranquila reflejada en el rostro.

En ese momento, todo lo ocurrido la noche anterior me vino a la mente de golpe; no pudiendo quedarme quieta junto a Harry me levanté del sofá con cuidado para no despertarlo y después de recoger mi ropa, fui a darme una ducha.

Mientras, no podía dejar de pensar en lo que habíamos hecho: ¿cómo, yo, Hermione Granger, había sido capaz de serle infiel a mi marido con Harry Potter, el mejor amigo de ambos, que estaba casado a su vez con mi mejor amiga, Ginny Weasley? La única explicación que quería creer era que lo había hecho impulsada por el alcohol; aunque realmente sabía que sí, que estaba borracha pero no lo suficiente como para no resistirme si hubiese querido. Harry no me forzó, y nunca me obligaría a hacer nada que no quisiera; yo le permití seguir… ¿Quizá yo también estaba enamorada de él? No, sólo era mi amigo y yo lo quería como tal, pero Ron era mi marido; no debía olvidarlo.

Mientras salía de la ducha y me secaba, no podía dejar de sentirme la peor persona sobre la faz de la Tierra: mi marido se iba durante meses por trabajo, y a mí lo primero que se me ocurría era hacer el amor con Harry. Y lo peor de todo era que me había gustado, era muy distinto a cuando lo hacía con Ron; Harry se entregaba por completo, sin condiciones, y antes que su propio placer, buscaba provocarlo a la mujer con la que estaba; realmente Ginny era una mujer muy afortunada.

Cuando acabé de vestirme y arreglarme volví a la sala de estar: Harry seguía durmiendo profundamente. Lo miré durante varios minutos, intentando aclarar mis pensamientos, y llegué a una resolución: no volvería a hacerlo, olvidaría ese desliz y haría como si nunca hubiera pasado nada, Ron y Ginny jamás se enterarían de lo que habíamos hecho.

Fui a la cocina y después de recoger las copas y la botella vacía de whisky de fuego, me tomé un café bien cargado. Al acabar recogí la ropa de Harry que había tirada por toda la sala de estar y la dejé doblada sobre una silla. Al ver que no Harry no se despertaba, decidí dejarle dormir; mejor, así no me tendría que enfrentar a él después de lo que había pasado. Además debía admitir que estaba adorable así durmiendo… Sacudí la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos de mi mente, y cogiendo mi bolso me dispuse a ir al trabajo: llegaba tarde, así que le dejé a Harry una nota sobre la mesa de la cocina y me marché a toda prisa, antes de que se despertara.

_Harry:_

_He ido a trabajar al Ministerio. Tienes café en la cafetera de la cocina por si te apetece desayunar; usa mi ducha si la necesitas. Cuando salgas de casa, no olvides cerrarla con la llave que está bajo el felpudo de la entrada._

_Hermione_

Llegué al Ministerio con media hora de retraso, algo que no me solía ocurrir, pues yo jamás llegaba tarde; me dirigí rápidamente al despacho que compartimos Harry y yo el día anterior para recoger mis cosas, por suerte ya habíamos hecho todo el trabajo y podía volver a mi despacho de la 3ª planta y que nadie, y menos Harry, me molestara.

Al llegar le pedí a mi secretaria que cancelara todas las reuniones que tenía ese día y que no dejara pasar a nadie en todo el día a menos que fuera urgente y me encerré en mi despacho; necesitaba pensar y quería a Harry lejos de mí.

Por muchas vueltas que le diera a todo lo ocurrido la noche anterior, por muy mal que estuviera lo que había hecho, había un sentimiento que no me abandonaba: sentía que lo que había hecho estaba bien, que era lo correcto, que a pesar de estar casada con Ron, con quien verdaderamente debía estar era con Harry.

Me pasé los siguientes dos días evitando a Harry tanto en el trabajo como fuera de él; él insistió muchísimo en que quería verme, pero yo lo ignoré y conseguí no tener que hablar con él de lo sucedido. Intentaba hablar conmigo en el Ministerio, y al no conseguirlo, iba a casa y llamaba a la puerta hasta que se cansaba de esperar; entonces llamaba por teléfono, hasta que yo lo desconectaba… Intentó hablar conmigo a través de medios tanto mágicos como muggles, siempre ha sido un hombre sumamente insistente y esos dos días lo demostró, pero no podía hacer nada contra mí; a cabezota no me ganaba nadie. Por desgracia esta evasión no podía durar eternamente, y llegó el día en el que debíamos ir a los Alpes e investigar lo que allí sucedía.

La noche anterior al comienzo de la misión hablé con Ron a través de la red flu, y mientras le contaba lo de la misión que teníamos que llevar a cabo y que no iba a poder hablar con él durante varios días, intentaba buscar dentro de mí ese amor que me había llevado a querer casarme y tener hijos con él. Para mi desgracia, me di cuenta que ya no quedaba ni rastro de ese sentimiento, es más, éste había sido reemplazado por amor hacia otro hombre… Harry.

Esa noche me fui a la cama con la sensación de que el control sobre mi vida se me escapaba de las manos como si fuera un montón de fina arena. ¿Cómo, en apenas tres días, mis sentimientos habían podido cambiar tan radicalmente? Sin embargo, estaba decidida a no hacer caso de lo que sentía: al casarme había jurado amor y fidelidad a Ron, y aunque no lo había cumplido, a partir de entonces desterraría a Harry de mi corazón y me centraría en Ron y en mis hijos.

El día en que debíamos marcharnos me levanté temprano después de otra noche de dormir apenas unas pocas horas, y rápidamente desayuné y guardé mi equipaje en uno de los bolsillos de mis pantalones después de hacerle un encantamiento reductor. Salí a las frías calles de Londres cuando el sol apenas empezaba a asomarse por el horizonte, y decidí ir andando hasta el Ministerio para despejarme y asimilar que debía volver a ver y posiblemente hablar con Harry después de dos días de esquivarlo con perseverancia.

Llegué por fin al Ministerio y me dirigí al Departamento de Misterios, lugar desde el que mediante un traslador íbamos a partir hacia los Alpes. Cuando llegué, ya me esperaban allí todos los aurores del Ministerio que nos iban a acompañar en la misión junto a Harry y Kingsley, cuya presencia me permitía intuir la importancia de la operación que íbamos a realizar.

Sin mirar a Harry me dirigí hacia Kingsley, quién entonces habló:

"Buenos días, Hermione" me saludó con una sonrisa.

"Buenos días, señor Ministro" respondí, esbozando una mueca que pretendía ser una sonrisa. Harry no me quitaba la vista de encima, pero yo lo ignoré; sin embargo, no hizo amago de acercarse a mí.

"Ya que has llegado y como todavía faltan unos minutos para que los trasladores estén listos, te voy a presentar a los cinco aurores que vas a dirigir. Aunque no creo que haga falta, ya que conoces a todos" me dijo con voz pausada.

Por fin me fijé en ellos, ya que tan sumida como estaba en mis pensamientos no me había fijado en las personas que nos acompañaban, y me sorprendí: la mayoría de personas que allí se encontraban eran antiguos compañeros de Hogwarts.

"Tu grupo, Hermione" continuó Kingsley, "estará formado por los aurores Luna Lovegood, Cho Chang, Neville Longbottom, Dean Thomas y Draco Malfoy".

Como yo no trabajaba en el Departamento de Seguridad Mágica, nada sabía de la cantidad de gente de mi generación que había decidido dedicarse a la persecución de magos oscuros; me sorprendió gratamente, era casi como volver a Hogwarts. Saludé a todos con una sonrisa y me fijé en el grupo de Harry: su grupo no estaba formado por nadie que yo conociera, sino que eran todos aurores muy jóvenes; probablemente ésa era su primera misión de importancia.

En ese momento los trasladores, un cepillo de pelo sin apenas púas y unas gafas de sol con los cristales rotos, brillaron: estaban listos para transportarnos a los Alpes.

"Recordad, no podemos trasladaros a la cima de la montaña donde se encuentran los gigantes porque vuestro cuerpo no lo soportaría, así que estos trasladores os llevarán a un punto intermedio de la montaña y vosotros deberéis continuar desde allí, mientras vuestros cuerpos se van aclimatando" nos explicó Kingsley rápidamente. "Vosotros ascenderéis por la cara norte, mientras que los italianos ascenderán por el este y los franceses por el sur, de manera que podáis acorralar a los mortífagos que allí se encuentren. Nos vemos dentro de una semana. Buena suerte" se despidió de nosotros en Ministro.

Entonces cada jefe de grupo se situó con sus aurores alrededor de uno de los trasladores poniendo un dedo sobre ellos.

Lo último que hice antes de sentir el familiar tirón del ombligo cada vez que me trasladaba de esa forma, fue mirar hacia donde estaba Harry: seguía mirándome fijamente.


	5. Día de escalada y algo más

_Y hoy, segundo dia de clase después de Navidad y después de aguantar a muchos profesores y estudiar filosofia… por fin me conecto y aquí traigo el siguiente capitulo de esta historia… de verdad, gracias a aquellas personas que siguen al pie del cañon, mandando reviews y leyendo mi historia. Que lo disfrutéis!! _

**CAPÍTULO 5: DÍA DE ESCALADA… Y ALGO MÁS**

Apenas segundos más tarde aterrizábamos en una amplia cornisa de la montaña: habíamos llegado a los Alpes.

Lo primero que sentí tan pronto puse los pies en el suelo fue la fuerte ventisca que en ese momento azotaba el Mont Blanc, la montaña más alta de la cordillera de los Alpes, pero rápidamente me repuse y pregunté:

"¿Estáis todos bien?" era mi deber ocuparme de controlar en todo momento el estado de mis aurores.

"Sí, estamos bien" me contestó Malfoy con esa forma de hablar tan peculiar, arrastrando las palabras. Desde la guerra contra Voldemort había cambiado mucho, y ahora teníamos una relación bastante cordial, teniendo en cuenta lo mal que nos habíamos llevado en Hogwarts.

Mientras nos colocábamos todos los aparejos para comenzar la escalada, Luna se acercó a mí y me preguntó:

"¿Qué te pasa, Hermione? ¿Estás bien? Te noto algo rara con Harry…"

Yo, sorprendida, repuse:

"No, no es nada Luna. No tiene importancia" Yo debía presentar mal aspecto ya que si Luna, con el poco tiempo que pasaba en la Tierra, se había dado cuenta de que me pasaba algo con él, los demás también se habrían dado cuenta.

Los miré y me di cuenta de que, en efecto, me miraban preocupados aunque no dijeron nada.

"De todas formas, si necesitas hablar aquí me tienes para lo que quieras" me ofreció con una sonrisa.

"Gracias, Luna. Lo tendré en cuenta" le contesté con una sonrisa triste.

Para mi desgracia debía reunirme con Harry, ya que ambos debíamos dirigir la expedición, así que lo busqué con la mirada y tan pronto lo encontré me acerqué a él.

"¿Empezamos a escalar?" le pregunté con algo de brusquedad.

"De acuerdo, comencemos" me respondió, mirándome a los ojos y sin hacer ningún otro comentario. Dirigiéndose a todos, habló con voz autoritaria. "Está bien, acercaos. Vamos a empezar a escalar la montaña. Según lo acordado debemos llegar a la cima dentro de cuatro días; estamos a unos 2.500 metros de altitud, por lo que tenemos que escalar otros 1.500 aproximadamente hasta la cima. Esta noche llegaremos a un campamento situado a 3.000 y deberemos permanecer allí durante dos días hasta aclimatarnos; luego proseguiremos hasta la cima. Esta misión es muy importante así que no nos detendremos a menos que alguien esté herido o se encuentre enfermo. Haremos paradas de 15 minutos cada dos horas aproximadamente. Tened las varitas preparadas por si hay sorpresas"

Durante todo el discurso no dejé de mirar a Harry ni un solo instante; era increíble la capacidad de liderazgo que poseía, las ganas de enfrentarse al peligro y la energía que desprendía. Volví a preguntarme si había hecho lo correcto al casarme con Ron.

Comenzamos entonces a escalar; abría la marcha yo misma, y detrás de mí subían mis antiguos compañeros de clase, detrás de los cuales iban los aurores que formaban el grupo de Harry; éste último cerraba la marcha. Para mi sorpresa, escalar no se me daba tan mal como esperaba, aunque es verdad que entrenamiento no me faltaba: había recibido para mi puesto de trabajo en el Ministerio un entrenamiento físico parecido al que recibían los aurores; mi trabajo no se limitaba a mediar entre el Ministerio inglés y todos los demás, sino que también debía realizar misiones de alto riesgo con los aurores de vez en cuando.

Algo más de dos horas más tarde llegamos a una estrecha cornisa en la que nos paramos a descansar. Comimos algo para recuperar fuerzas mientras charlábamos de cosas banales, yo sentía la mirada de Harry fija en mí, taladrándome, como si pudiera ver a través de mí lo que yo estaba pensando. Seguía sin intentar hablar conmigo.

Proseguimos la marcha, y tal como Harry había dicho al anochecer llegamos al lugar en el que estableceríamos el campamento durante dos días, una amplia explanada cubierta de nieve. Rápidamente, pues la noche se nos echaba encima, comenzamos a desplegar las tiendas que iban a servirnos de refugio; por suerte la ventisca había dado paso a una tranquilidad climática que permitía que se viera el cielo repleto de estrellas.

Eran cuatro tiendas, tres se utilizarían para que durmiéramos y la otra para comer. Una vez las montamos de manera que cada una estaba orientada hacia uno de los cuatro puntos cardinales, Harry nos llamó a todos al centro del campamento y habló:

"Ahora voy a decir cómo nos vamos a distribuir en las tiendas" dijo, y señalando la tienda del este añadió: "En esa tienda dormirán los aurores de mi grupo y…" a continuación señaló la que apuntaba al oeste "en esa otra dormirán los aurores del grupo de Hermione. Como sabéis, pasaremos dos días aquí, así que durante ese tiempo podéis hacer lo que queráis, pero sin alejaros del campamento; tomáoslo como unas pequeñas vacaciones".

Al acabar de hablar, cada grupo se fue distribuyendo en la tienda que le correspondía. Yo me acerqué hacia la tienda del oeste, la que había asignado a mi grupo, pero Harry me detuvo agarrándome del hombro:

"Los jefes de grupo dormimos en la tienda que queda, la que apunta al norte" me dijo. Yo me volví y le miré con ojos desafiantes, a continuación me dirigí con paso firme a la tienda que iba a compartir con él durante dos días con sus correspondientes noches.

Al entrar lo primero que pensé fue que era una tienda parecida a la que utilizamos durante el Mundial de Quidditch al que fuimos en 4º curso, pero ésta era bastante más pequeña, no tenía cocina y sólo tenía… un dormitorio con dos estrechas literas.

"¿Te gusta?" preguntó Harry, sobresaltándome. Había entrado detrás de mí.

"No me vengas ahora con tonterías, Harry. No me creo que los jefes de grupo tengamos que dormir en la misma tienda; te lo acabas de inventar. ¿Para qué me has traído aquí?" respondí yo, girándome para mirarle, enfadada. A pesar de lo que había dicho, yo sabía perfectamente para qué me había hecho ir hasta allí, sólo intentaba ganar tiempo para tranquilizarme y pensar. Él mismo confirmó mis sospechas a continuación

"¿No es obvio? Era la única manera que tenía de que pudiéramos hablar tranquilamente sobre lo que pasó el otro día…" dijo, cerrando la entrada de la tienda con un golpe de varita e insonorizándola con un encantamiento "… sin que tú escaparas o me evitaras" completó la frase.

"¿Así que era eso? Mira Harry es mejor que olvidemos lo que ocurrió; estábamos borrachos, perdimos el control e hicimos algo que nunca debió haber pasado… Así de simple" contesté sin poder apartar la vista de sus esmeraldas.

"Para mí no es tan simple como eso" empezó a caminar por la tienda, inquieto, hasta que se detuvo y me miró a los ojos de nuevo "Yo te amo, Hermione; es más, siempre lo he hecho. Sé que me di cuenta demasiado tarde pero el caso es que eso es lo que siento en realidad, y estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que sea con tal de que podamos estar juntos".

Mi corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente dentro de mi pecho: una nueva batalla entre la razón y los sentimientos se avecinaba en mi interior.

"No digas estupideces. Sabes tan bien como yo que eso no es verdad, no puede ser verdad… Estás confundido, Ginny va a estar fuera durante varios meses y simplemente yo soy la mujer que más cerca tenías en ese momento. Estuvo bien, pero esto no se puede volver a repetir" dije, intentando mantenerme serena pero sintiendo que poco a poco volvía a perder el control; mala señal, mis pérdidas de control no traían nunca buenas consecuencias.

La expresión de Harry cambió, se volvió más seria, y vi cómo apretaba los puños hasta que los nudillos se le tornaron blancos:

"¿Cómo puedes pensar que soy así? ¿Crees que yo te utilizaría de esa forma, simplemente como un entretenimiento, y que luego sería capaz de olvidarlo? Eres una persona muy importante para mí. Creía que me conocías mejor, Hermione; si hice lo que hice fue porque sentí que así debía ser, sentí que era lo correcto"

Al oír esto lo miré, sorprendida: eso era exactamente lo que yo había sentido y llevaba tres días intentando negar. Harry advirtió este cambio en mi expresión, y lo interpretó a la perfección:

"Así que tú también sentiste eso… Sabes que tengo razón, admítelo y asume las consecuencias de tus actos. Deja de huir y esconderte. Quiero que sepas que voy a pedirle a Ginny el divorcio, no puedo seguir con ella sabiendo que te amo a ti" me dijo, poniéndome los pies en la tierra de una vez. "Pero no quiero que te sientas obligada a nada, sólo quería que lo supieras; ahora eres tú la que debe decidir".

No dije nada durante un rato mientras meditaba, bajo su atenta mirada, qué hacer. Mi corazón y mi mente luchaban en mi interior. ¿Qué debía hacer, seguir al lado de Ron sabiendo que amaba a Harry, manteniendo una fachada de felicidad que en realidad no sentía y guardando las apariencias aunque no fuera feliz a su lado? ¿Qué sentido tenía? ¿O debía divorciarme de Ron, destrozándolo a él y a mis hijos, por la promesa del amor de Harry? Entonces tomé una decisión, y para desgracia de Ron y mis hijos, mi corazón había vuelto a ganar:

"Mi corazón siempre te ha pertenecido, Harry" dije justo después de que él se girara y me diera la espalda, creyendo que yo no iba a contestar. "Sólo lamento no haberme dado cuenta antes; esta decisión va a hacer daño a mucha gente que quiero".

Se giró de nuevo y me miró a los ojos una vez más, esbozando una sonrisa amarga:

"Nadie dijo que enmendar un error fuera algo fácil"

Después de decir esto se acercó a mí y tomándome de la barbilla acercó su rostro al mío sin dejar de taladrarme con esos ojos esmeraldas que me quitaban el sueño; entonces, atrapó mis labios con los suyos suavemente.

Ambos sabíamos que los tiempos que se avecinaban iban a ser difíciles, por no hablar del daño que íbamos a hacer a nuestras familias, pero ya habría tiempo de preocuparse más tarde.

Nuevamente me dejé desnudar por Harry, al tiempo que yo hacía lo mismo con él, y allí, en nuestra tienda situada en medio del Mont Blanc, en una de las estrechas literas que debían servirnos para descansar tras una agotadora jornada de escalada, nos entregamos el uno al otro entre caricias ardientes, besos interminables y frases de entrega y amor pronunciadas entre gemidos y susurros.


	6. Aquí esta ocurriendo algo raro

_Wolasss!!! Aquí esta el cap. 6 de esta mi historia, que espero que los que la hayan leído estén disfrutando. Nuevamente, gracias a todos los que invierten unos minutos de su tiempo en leer mis ocurrencias!!_

**CAPÍTULO 6: AQUÍ ESTÁ OCURRIENDO ALGO RARO…**

Dos días más tarde levantamos temprano el campamento y después de colocarnos nuevamente los aparejos para escalar, proseguimos la ascensión, nuevamente siendo yo la que abría la marcha.

Respecto a mis sentimientos, por fin estaban aclarados y durante esos días había tomado mi decisión: iba a divorciarme de Ron, no podía seguir mintiéndole de esa forma. Sin embargo, debía tratar ese tema con mucha delicadeza, ya que no sería una noticia fácil de asumir para él, y menos sabiendo que el hombre por el cual le dejaba era su mejor amigo; además, para mí tampoco había sido fácil, al fin y al cabo Ron era el hombre con el que había decidido casarme, con el que había tenido dos maravillosos hijos y con el que había compartido más de 20 años de convivencia.

El día transcurrió con tranquilidad, teníamos muy buenas condiciones meteorológicas para la escalada, y al anochecer llegamos al lugar donde según nuestros informadores se encontraban los mortífagos. Decidimos separarnos en dos grupos: el mío iría a encontrarse con los aurores del Ministerio de Magia italiano, y el de Harry se dirigiría hacia el lugar donde se encontraban los franceses; al día siguiente, el cuarto desde que llegamos a los Alpes, por la noche, comenzaría la misión de rastreo y detención de los mortífagos.

Antes de separarnos y mientras nuestros aurores se despedían unos de otros, Harry me llevó aparte para que no oyeran nuestra conversación:

"Tened mucho cuidado Hermione. No os confiéis, estad siempre juntos y alerta; no sabemos si los mortífagos saben que estamos aquí. Mañana por la noche deberemos atacar; me pondré en contacto con vosotros poco antes del anochecer para coordinarlo todo" me explicó en voz baja, con un tono de preocupación en la voz.

"Tranquilo Harry, sabemos lo que hay que hacer. No te preocupes" le respondí, tranquilizándolo mientras acariciaba su mejilla levemente con la mano, aunque yo misma estaba muy nerviosa por lo que pudiera ocurrir. Él cerró los ojos, disfrutando de ella, y suspirando los abrió cuando me separé de él. Entonces me di la vuelta para reencontrarme con mi grupo, pero Harry me agarró del brazo y volviéndome a girar, me tomó de la barbilla y me besó de forma ansiosa, como si temiera que me pudiera pasar algo. Cuando nos separamos, le dirigí una mirada sorprendida, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada, él dijo:

"Te quiero. Ten mucho cuidado, por favor; quiero empezar una nueva vida junto a ti".

"Lo tendré, tú cuídate también. Nos vemos mañana por la noche. Te quiero" dicho esto, me di la vuelta y una vez reunido mi grupo, nos dirigimos hacia el este, al encuentro de los italianos.

La cima de la montaña no era un pico propiamente dicho, sino que estaba formada por un profundo valle de unos 50 metros de profundidad, como una especie de cráter repleto de cuevas de roca, que cubría toda la cima. Desde la cara oeste se elevaba un estrecho pico acabado en punta, de unos 200 metros de altura; por lo tanto el lugar en el que nos encontrábamos, sin ser el más alto de la montaña, era considerado como su cima, ya que era imposible escalar ese pico.

_(N/A: No sé cómo será la cima del Mont Blanc, nunca he estado XD ni la he visto en fotos ni documentales; la descripción está inventada exclusivamente para mi historia)_

Según la información que teníamos, los mortífagos, unos 20 en total, se escondían en varias de las cuevas del fondo del valle, por lo que mi grupo y yo nos encaminamos hacia el este, hacia el campamento de los italianos, por estrechos senderos situados en la parte alta de la hondonada, intentando no ser vistos.

Una hora más tarde decidimos parar a dormir durante unas pocas horas: era ya noche cerrada, y después de todo el día escalando estábamos exhaustos; establecimos turnos de vigilancia y cobijados detrás de una gran roca al abrigo de un fogata que encendimos para calentarnos intentamos descansar. El primer turno lo hicieron Malfoy y Neville durante unas dos horas, al cabo de las cuales Cho, Luna y yo los relevamos en el puesto de vigilancia.

Cuando apenas llevábamos 20 minutos de vigilancia, recibimos un patronus de Harry, que nos advertía con voz nerviosa:

"Hemos llegado donde se suponía que nos esperaban los franceses pero aquí no hay nadie. No sabemos qué ha pasado y no hemos podido contactar ni con ellos ni con los italianos. Quedaos donde estáis y escondeos, iremos a investigar qué está pasando. Nos mantenemos en contacto, si hay alguna novedad, comunicadla"

Todos, incluidos Malfoy y Neville que se habían despertado por la voz del patronus, nos miramos con preocupación: algo raro estaba pasando, y mucho nos temíamos que la misión no iba a ser tan fácil como en un principio nos parecía.

De pronto Luna, que se había acercado al borde del barranco, llamó nuestra atención diciendo:

"Mirad, ¿qué es eso de ahí?"

Todos fuimos hasta donde ella se encontraba y, tumbándonos a su lado sobre la nieve para no ser vistos, miramos hacia donde nos indicaba: en el fondo del valle habían aparecido unas grandes sombras que se movían en la oscuridad.

"Son gigantes" exclamé yo sin poder contenerme. "¿Por qué salen por la noche de la cueva? No es propio de su comportamiento…".

"Quizá hayan salido a buscar comida…" sugirió Cho con voz nerviosa.

"O puede que los Bumblebees de patas peludas no les dejen dormir y hayan tenido que salir corriendo. Tengo entendido que su picadura es muy molesta, incluso para los gigantes…" añadió Luna, risueña.

"Cállate, Luna, no digas tonterías. Esos bichos no existen" dijo entonces Malfoy.

"Eh, tú, deja en paz a mi mujer" saltó Neville, poniéndose de pie a la vez que Malfoy para enfrentarse a él.

"¿Y si no quiero qué me vas a hacer? ¿Pegarme? Eres un cobarde" atacó el ex-Slytherin.

Fue entonces cuando Neville se dispuso a pegar un puñetazo a Malfoy, pero no llegó a hacerlo porque Luna y yo nos interpusimos entre ambos, separándolos.

"Chicos, chicos, tranquilos" intenté calmar los ánimos. "No tenéis 15 años, dejad de pelearos" Estaba claro que no todo el mundo había conseguido olvidar los conflictos juveniles.

"Eh, eh, parad ya y agachaos. Mortífagos" dijo entonces Cho, distrayendo la atención de la pelea. Rápidamente Neville apagó la hoguera para evitar que pudiéramos ser detectados y volvimos a nuestros puestos, echados en el suelo.

A pesar de ser totalmente de noche, la luz de la Luna era suficiente para que nos hiciéramos una idea de lo que sucedía al fondo del valle, a unos 50 metros por debajo de nuestra posición: varios mortífagos salían de una de las numerosas cuevas que cubrían el fondo del valle, acercándose hacia los gigantes que ya habíamos visto salir. Los magos oscuros se detuvieron entonces, y se encararon con los gigantes, que intentaban echarlos de su territorio.

"¿Cuántos hay?" preguntó entonces Luna.

"Yo cuento 4 gigantes y unos 10 o 12 mortífagos" respondió Neville a los pocos segundos.

"¿Y dónde están los que faltan? ¿No habían dicho que eran unos 20? Allí sólo hay la mitad" dijo Malfoy con voz preocupada.

"Aquí está pasando algo raro…" dijo Cho en un susurro.

Fue entonces cuando los mortífagos, viendo que los gigantes se ponían agresivos y nerviosos, comenzaron a lanzar hechizos aturdidores contra ellos, provocando que éstos cayeran al suelo tras ser alcanzados por varios encantamientos. Todo esto provocó que los gigantes gritaran, y que sus voces resonaran en toda la montaña; miré preocupada hacia el pico que se elevaba cerca de donde estábamos, repleto de nieve: tendríamos que tener cuidado, había riesgo de que se pudiera producir una avalancha.

"¡¿Pero qué están haciendo?! ¿Por qué los atacan?" exclamé yo, indignada. "¿Y dónde demonios están todos los demás aurores? No podemos hacer nada sin el apoyo de todos ellos".

En ese momento llegó otro patronus de Harry, que escuchamos mientras observábamos con atención los movimientos de los mortífagos:

"Nos han tendido una trampa, el ataque a los gigantes no es más que una maniobra de distracción. No sé cómo, pero los mortífagos sabían que veníamos y han asesinado a los otros aurores, tanto los italianos como los franceses; acabamos de encontrar los cuerpos de todos ellos en una pequeña cueva, en el interior del valle. Ha sido una carnicería. Vamos hacia vosotros, debemos irnos de esta montaña ya… ¡No! ¡Más mortífagos! ¡No podemos con ellos! ¡Corred!..."

El mensaje se cortó en ese punto. Yo sentí como una garra helada me atenazaba el corazón: Harry estaba en peligro, debíamos ir a ayudarlo. Nos levantamos empuñando nuestras varitas, preocupados por lo que estaba pasando pero a la vez dispuestos a defendernos y a salvar al otro grupo, pero antes de que pudiéramos darnos la vuelta, una voz desconocida nos detuvo en seco:

"¡Quietos! Vosotros no vais a ninguna parte"

Nos giramos todos a la vez para mirar, apuntando al mismo tiempo con nuestras varitas, hacia el lugar del que provenía la voz, situado cerca del lugar en el que habíamos establecido el campamento: ya sabíamos dónde estaban los mortífagos que no habíamos visto en el valle.

Uno de ellos, el que nos había exigido que nos detuviéramos, se adelantó al resto entonces y pronunció un hechizo que iluminó su varita: así pudimos ver que estábamos rodeados por mortífagos por todos lados que nos apuntaban a su vez con sus varitas. El mortífago habló de nuevo:

"Tirad las varitas ahora mismo". Ninguno de nosotros seis hizo ningún movimiento.

Aproveché ese momento para comunicarme con Luna mediante Legeramancia y exponerle el plan que se me acababa de ocurrir para escapar de esa situación: a mi señal, debíamos correr hacia el borde del cráter y descender por él hacia el lugar en el que se encontraban los gigantes, cada vez más numerosos y enfadados al ver el estado de aturdimiento en el que se encontraban sus compañeros, aun a riesgo de que éstos nos atacaran. Sólo así podríamos reunirnos con Harry y los otros aurores para escapar de las montañas.

Mientras Luna comunicaba mi plan a todos mediante el mismo procedimiento, intentando ganar tiempo contesté al mortífago:

"¿Cómo sabíais que veníamos, cómo lo habéis descubierto?"

El mortífago rió entre dientes, aunque no pude ver su expresión debido a que llevaba una máscara que cubría su rostro por completo.

"Teníamos a uno de los nuestros infiltrado entre vuestros aurores, en el grupo de Potter. Conocíamos todos vuestros movimientos desde hacía dos meses. Sin embargo, aunque nos ha sido de gran ayuda, lo he tenido que matar; parece que en el último momento se cambió de bando…" Yo tragué saliva, mientras suplicaba para mis adentros a quien pudiera escucharme que Harry no hubiera sufrido ningún daño.

"… pero no cambies de tema, Granger. Haced caso a lo que os hemos dicho: tirad las varitas o juro que no salís vivos de esta montaña" dijo con un tono de voz agresivo, al tiempo que me apuntaba con su varita directamente al corazón, en actitud amenazante.

Esa pareció ser la señal que esperaba; sentí entonces que Luna me tocaba levemente el brazo, un gesto que, por suerte para nosotros, pasó desapercibido para los aurores: todos esperaban mi señal. Entonces, sin perder un segundo, grité:

"¡¡Corred!!" e inmediatamente después salí corriendo, seguida de mis amigos, hacia el borde del cráter.


	7. Salvados

_Wenasss!!! Nuevamente estoy aqui con un cap. nuevo!! Aviso que ahora estoy de exámenes y quizá no pueda actualizar todo lo rápido que me gustaría, asi que os toca armaros de paciencia… De todas formas, ya no quedan muchos capítulos, 2 o 3 como mucho… Espero que os guste y que me mandéis algún review sobre que os ha parecido!!_

_PD: Mas adelante, Hermione utilizara el apellido Granger, no el Weasley; eso es porque en mi opinión Hermione no renunciaría a su apellido "de soltera", aparte de que Hermione Weasley se me hace muy raro…_

_Sin mas aquí os dejo el cap, que lo disfrutéis!!_

**CAPÍTULO 7: SALVADOS**

Corrimos con todas nuestras fuerzas hacia el borde del cráter; tan inesperada resultó nuestra maniobra de escape que los mortífagos que hacía unos segundos nos acorralaban no reaccionaron a tiempo, regalándonos unos preciosos segundos de ventaja.

Salté desde el borde del barranco al vacío, seguida de mis amigos. Había sido una maniobra muy cobarde por nuestra parte; que seis personas adiestradas para enfrentar ese tipo de situaciones huyeran de un grupo de mortífagos de esa manera, aunque fueran mayores en número, demostraba la situación tan crítica en la que nos encontrábamos.

Cuando por fin mis pies tocaron el suelo cubierto de nieve, patiné y di un traspiés, aunque por suerte conseguí mantener el equilibrio y no me caí; sin dejar de correr aproveché entonces para girarme y vi entonces que algunos mortífagos nos seguían, corriendo a tanta velocidad que acortaban distancias muy rápidamente a pesar de la ventaja que teníamos. Miré a ambos lados y vi que mis amigos me seguían sin problemas, así que me centré en correr hacia el centro del cráter.

Me empecé a preocupar seriamente cuando me di cuenta de que no había rastro de Harry por ningún lado, pero intenté no pensar en ello para centrarme en lo que estaba ocurriendo: delante nuestro, a unos 200 metros, se estaba produciendo una verdadera batalla campal entre mortífagos y gigantes; había un gran alboroto, no se oían más que las voces de los magos oscuros y los gritos de rabia de los gigantes, chorros de luz volaban en todas direcciones…

Cuando uno de los hechizos lanzados por los mortífagos pasó peligrosamente cerca de mi rostro, me detuve para coger aire y pensar qué hacer; aunque nuestros perseguidores se estaban acercando todavía no estaban lo suficientemente cerca como para hacernos nada. Los demás se detuvieron a su vez y se acercaron a donde yo me encontraba respirando trabajosamente.

"¿Qué hacemos ahora?" preguntó Neville con la respiración entrecortada.

"No… no lo sé" contesté yo con dificultad. "Creo que estamos acorralados…"

"Debemos irnos cuanto antes de esta montaña" dijo entonces Cho, mirando con nerviosismo hacia el lugar por el que los mortífagos que nos estaban persiguiendo se acercaban. "¿Dónde están los trasladores?"

"¡No podemos irnos todavía! Aún no sabemos dónde está Harry, ni si le habrá pasado algo…" respondí con un tono de desesperación en la voz; Harry no aparecía y yo estaba cada vez más preocupada por lo que le hubiera pasado. "Además los trasladores todavía no estarán listos. Debemos esperar, sólo un poco más" añadí para no sonar demasiado ansiosa.

"No es momento de charlas. Sea lo que sea lo que vayamos a hacer, debemos decidirlo ya. Los mortífagos se nos echan encima" dijo Malfoy, cortando la conversación bruscamente.

¿Qué debíamos hacer? Estábamos acorralados por algo más de una veintena de magos oscuros, en medio de una pelea cada vez más violenta entre mortífagos y gigantes, en la cima de una montaña, no podíamos desaparecernos, los trasladores no estaban listos… y para colmo Harry no aparecía. El miedo a que le hubiera pasado algo grave, a que estuviera herido o a que los mortífagos lo hubieran capturado me atenazó y no me dejaba pensar con claridad; los demás intentaban pensar en alguna solución válida para salir de la grave situación en la que nos encontrábamos, sin conseguir nada.

Fue entonces cuando un estruendo se elevó por encima incluso de los gruñidos y los gritos de los gigantes, por encima de las voces de los mortífagos, acompañado por un fuerte temblor de tierra que apenas me permitía mantenerme en pie e hizo que nos tambaleáramos con brusquedad: un alud de nieve se precipitaba desde el estrecho pico que dominaba la cima de la montaña. El ruido aumentó tanto que no pude evitar taparme los oídos con las manos, a pesar de que con ello no lograba nada; parecía como si un monstruo de proporciones épicas estuviera despertando de un largo sueño en las profundidades de la tierra.

Me quedé paralizada de terror, no sabía qué hacer: miré hacia todos lados y vi que la pelea y la persecución se habían detenido, y todos, gigantes, aurores y mortífagos, mirábamos cómo la avalancha se acercaba a nosotros inexorablemente y a gran velocidad, hipnotizados.

"¡¡CORRED!!" gritó Malfoy, sacándome de mi ensimismamiento.

"¡¡Vámonos de aquí!!" grité yo, reaccionando por fin, mientras corría en dirección contraria a la que se acercaba la nieve. Al igual que nosotros muchos mortífagos y algunos gigantes corrían intentando huir de una muerte casi segura hacia una de las múltiples cuevas que poblaban toda la hondonada, en busca de algo de protección.

Corrí como alma que lleva el diablo sin dejar de mirar hacia atrás, aterrada pero a la vez maravillada por el acontecimiento que se desarrollaba ante mis ojos: poco a poco la nieve fue tragando a los mortífagos que se habían quedado paralizados de miedo y a los gigantes, que no habían hecho movimiento alguno; en pocos segundos ya no había rastro de ellos. ¿Cuál sería la magnitud del alud, si había sido capaz de sepultar incluso a los gigantes, haciéndolos desaparecer como si nunca hubieran existido?

El miedo al ver lo cerca que ahora se encontraba la nieve imprimió mayor velocidad a mis piernas, pero era imposible escapar de ella; se fue tragando a todos mis amigos uno tras otro, y por supuesto a continuación yo también fui engullida por ese monstruo de nieve. Sin embargo, antes de desaparecer bajo esa capa de nieve lancé chispas rojas con mi varita con la esperanza de que Harry, si no le había pasado nada malo, o quien pudiera ver mi señal supiera dónde me encontraba.

Cuando la nieve llegó hasta mí intenté escapar braceando frenéticamente, sin conseguirlo; entonces algo contundente, probablemente una roca que había sido arrastrada por la nieve, me golpeó la cabeza, robándome el conocimiento y poniendo fin a mis intentos de salvación; la nieve me engulló y mi mundo se oscureció.

* * *

Desperté después de lo que a mí me parecieron siglos, después de haber vagado por un mundo de sombras y oscuras nebulosas en el que imágenes de mortífagos y gigantes se sucedían con las de una avalancha de nieve y con la imagen de Harry sonriéndome…

Al abrir los ojos una potente luz se abrió paso a través de mis retinas hasta mi cerebro, provocando que tuviera que cerrarlos inmediatamente con fuerza, después de soltar un fuerte quejido de dolor. Me concentré entonces en los estímulos que el resto de mi cuerpo me enviaba: sentía mucho frío a pesar de estar tumbada en una cama y estar tapada con varias mantas; me dolía todo el cuerpo, especialmente la nuca; al palpar el lugar del dolor sólo notaba una venda apretada que me rodeaba el cuello y los hombros; y mediante el olfato pude percibir un olor a desinfectante que despejó mis dudas acerca de dónde me encontraba. Estaba en un hospital.

Abrí por fin los ojos y pude ver entonces, aunque con los ojos entrecerrados, que me encontraba en una pequeña habitación con grandes ventanas que ocupaban toda una pared, por las que entraba una gran cantidad de luz y enfrente de las cuales una puerta parecía ser el único acceso a la habitación. El mobiliario era muy escaso: sólo la cama en la que me encontraba y una mesita al lado de ésta. Yo reconocía ese lugar… ¡Era San Mungo! Pero… ¿cómo había llegado hasta allí?

En ese momento la puerta se abrió y entró un sanador joven, de unos veintipocos años, con una carpeta en las manos. Al verme despierta me habló con voz suave:

"Veo que ha despertado, señora Granger. ¿Cómo se encuentra?"

"Bien, gracias. ¿Qué ha pasado, doctor? ¿Cómo he llegado hasta aquí?" pregunté yo aturdida.

"La trajo el señor Harry Potter desde los Alpes muy malherida, inconsciente y con signos de hipotermia. Ha tenido mucha suerte, no mucha gente sobrevive a avalanchas de nieve de esa magnitud…" dijo mientras anotaba algo en su carpeta.

Entonces recordé los detalles de lo sucedido… ¿minutos, horas, días…? antes: la misión, el espía dentro del grupo de Harry, los asesinatos, la persecución, la avalancha… Hablé de nuevo:

"¿Qué ha pasado con mis amigos, doctor? ¿Harry, Luna, Neville, Dean… están todos bien?" pregunté con preocupación.

"Si, no se preocupe, todos fueron rescatados con vida y ahora se recuperan de sus heridas en otras habitaciones. La que presentaba un estado más grave era usted, se dio un golpe muy fuerte en la nuca" me contestó con amabilidad. "Y ahora si me disculpa debo irme; el señor Potter está deseando verla, así que les dejo solos" añadió con una sonrisa mientras caminaba hacia la salida.

"Gracias doctor" sonreí a mi vez, contenta de que todos estuvieran bien. Había temido realmente por la vida de todos. En ese momento la puerta volvió a abrirse, y Harry asomó la cabeza:

"¿Se puede?" preguntó sonriendo.

"Sí, puedes pasar Harry" contesté, sonriendo en respuesta.

"¿Qué tal estás? Me tenías muy preocupado, has estado cuatro días inconsciente…"

"Me encuentro bien, aunque un poco dolorida… ¿Cuatro días, dices? Vaya…" dije yo extrañada, tocándome la venda que cubría mi nuca mientras él se acercaba a mi cama, y haciendo aparecer una silla, se sentaba a mi lado. "¿Qué pasó en la montaña?" añadí mientras él me tomaba de la mano y besaba mis nudillos con suavidad; me encantaba que tuviera esos detalles conmigo.

Él se puso repentinamente serio, y dejando de besar mi mano pero sin soltarla comenzó a explicármelo:

"Después de descubrir los cadáveres de los italianos y los franceses dentro de aquella cueva uno de los aurores de mi grupo se volvió contra nosotros y nos dijo que era un mortífago, que llevaba infiltrado dos meses en el cuerpo de aurores; en ese momento, los mortífagos que no estaban luchando con los gigantes aparecieron en la entrada de la cueva y nos acorralaron, matando al resto de mis aurores… Yo conseguí escapar por los pelos de ese infierno desapareciéndome fuera de la cueva en un descuido, pero no pude hacer nada por ninguno de mis compañeros…" paró de hablar e inspiró profundamente para tranquilizarse; aunque no había resultado herido de gravedad, para él tampoco había resultado fácil la misión.

Acaricié su mejilla con suavidad, animándolo a que continuara. Después de varios segundos de silencio, prosiguió:

"Entonces oí un ruido como de desaparición y volví a la cueva: todos los mortífagos habían desaparecido, dejando en el interior los cuerpos de mis compañeros muertos, incluido el del hombre que nos había traicionado… Por lo visto ya no les servía para nada" se detuvo de nuevo.

"Y entonces fue cuando aparecieron detrás nuestro sin hacer ruido y nos sorprendieron… y tuvimos que huir" le conté yo entonces.

"Poco después oí gritos y rugidos que resonaban por todo el valle" prosiguió entonces, con ganas de terminar el relato. "y me acerqué al borde del cráter para ver qué pasaba; entonces os vi corriendo hacia los gigantes. Cuando iba a bajar hacia vosotros para que pudiéramos huir de allí todos juntos, se produjo una avalancha que sepultó a todos los que os encontrabais en el fondo de la hondonada; me quedé paralizado al principio, pero después bajé para ver si podía hacer algo. Rápidamente mande un aviso al Ministerio para que vinieran los equipos de rescate a sacaros de allí. Por suerte estabais todos vivos, al contrario que algunos gigantes y todos los mortífagos, que murieron asfixiados por la nieve; al final la misión no salió tan mal después de todo… Pero no tienes ni idea del miedo que pasé, creí que habías muerto… y no puedo vivir sin ti a mi lado" paró de hablar por fin mientras me miraba fijamente a los ojos.

"Gracias por todo lo que has hecho, Harry. Sin ti no sé lo que haría, de verdad" respondí suavemente, y sin poder evitarlo atraje su rostro al mío y nos fundimos en un apasionado beso.

Sin embargo, Harry de pronto se separó de mí, cortándome la respiración durante unos instantes, y su expresión se oscureció.

"Ron y Ginny están aquí, Hermione" murmuró, evitando mirarme a los ojos. "Volvieron en cuanto les informaron de lo que había pasado, y están fuera esperando para entrar a verte".

"¿Has hablado con Ginny sobre… ya sabes, la separación?" pregunté con seriedad, recordando que aún quedaba lo más duro.

Harry suspiró profundamente, y entonces pude ver realmente el estado de agotamiento en el que se encontraba: no era sólo agotamiento físico por el gran esfuerzo realizado durante la misión; también era agotamiento mental.

"Sí, he hablado con ella y le he contado todo lo que ha pasado durante estos días. Le he pedido oficialmente el divorcio" me contestó con voz trémula.

"¿Y qué tal se lo ha tomado?" pregunté con nerviosismo.

"No muy bien, la verdad aunque para mí tampoco ha sido fácil ni agradable Pero estoy decidido y no voy a ceder" dijo levantándose de la silla y haciéndola desaparecer. "Ahora te toca a ti, Ron quiere verte y hablar contigo; Ginny ya le ha contado lo que le he pedido" añadió después de besarme la frente con delicadeza y mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta. Una vez allí, con la mano en el pomo de la puerta, habló:

"Te quiero, Hermione. Buena suerte" dijo con una sonrisa triste, intentando animarme.

Abrió entonces la puerta, y dejándola abierta, salió. A los pocos segundos, la figura de Ron, mi marido, entró por la puerta. Era mi turno.


	8. Vida nueva

_Aprovechando uno de mis ratos libres, aquí dejo el siguiente cap de esta historia!! Espero de verdad que os esté gustando y como siempre ya sabeis, mandadme reviews con vuestra opinión, tanto si es buena como si es mala (aunque si tiene que ser este el caso, espero que no seais muy crueles XD). Gracias por seguir ahí!!_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 8: VIDA NUEVA**

Ron se quedó en el umbral de la puerta mirándome fijamente a los ojos con una expresión de preocupación mezclada con tristeza, sin atreverse a entrar. Yo, sin dejar de mirarlo, intenté dirigirle una sonrisa; sólo una mueca emergió a mis labios, así que desistiendo de intentar sonreírle, le hablé:

"Ven aquí Ron, por favor. Tenemos que hablar de algo muy importante" dije con voz seria pero a la vez muy nerviosa.

Ron hizo lo que le pedía y al igual que Harry, al llegar a mi lado hizo aparecer una silla y se sentó en ella sin dejar de mirarme con fijeza. Una vez se sentó me habló:

"¿Qué tal te encuentras?" me preguntó con tristeza; sabía de qué íbamos a hablar y lo que yo le iba a pedir, Ginny ya había hablado con él, así que ambo atrasamos el momento de hablar seriamente con una conversación intrascendente.

"Bien, gracias. Teniendo en cuenta que me cayó media montaña encima estoy bastante bien…" dije yo intentando bromear estúpidamente. Ironías de la vida sólo a mí se me ocurriría bromear así cuando me disponía a dar el paso que cambiaría el rumbo de mi vida por completo"¿Cuándo habéis vuelto Ginny y tú?".

"Volvimos en cuanto nos dijeron lo que os había pasado, hace unos cuatro o cinco días" me respondió como si la charla fuera la más interesante que había tenido en mucho tiempo. "Nos hemos retirado de la concentración de quidditch por un tiempo, hasta que las cosas se solucionen".

Yo suspiré: no tenía sentido alargar más la charla, era una pérdida de tiempo, así que fui al grano.

"Bueno, imagino que Ginny ya te habrá dicho lo que le ha pedido Harry, ¿no?" le pregunté, no sabiendo cómo introducir el tema.

Ron suspiró profundamente y me contestó:

"Sí, me lo ha dicho…" dijo, apesadumbrado, intuyendo que había llegado el momento que tanto había temido.

"Ron verás, yo también tengo algo que decirte…" empecé a contarle. Durante varios minutos sólo mi voz se escuchó en la habitación mientras le contaba absolutamente todo: mi infidelidad, lo que había ocurrido durante la misión a los Alpes y lo que había decidido, mi deseo de divorciarme de él para estar con Harry… Él me escuchaba atentamente, con expresión inescrutable, sin dejar de mirarme y sin decir ni una sola palabra al respecto.

"Pero quiero que sepas que te sigo queriendo; quizá no como antes, pero siempre ocuparás una parte muy importante de mi corazón. Por eso te pido el divorcio, no quiero seguir haciéndote daño ni vivir una mentira; creo que tengo derecho a corregir mi error. Sé que lo entiendes" acabé por fin de hablar. Suspiré entonces, esperando su respuesta.

Durante varios minutos un tenso silenció reinó dentro de la habitación; yo no dejaba de mirarle mientras que él, que había bajado la vista, se miraba las manos como si no existiera nada más en el mundo. Cuando ya creía que no iba a contestar, habló con un tono de voz tan bajo que no entendí lo que había dicho.

"¿Qué has dicho? No te he entendido…" pregunté acercándome a él y tomándole de la mano con suavidad, animándolo a repetir lo que me había dicho.

"Que si eso es lo que deseas, yo no soy quién para interponerme. Por mucho que Harry sea mi mejor amigo y me hayas sido infiel con él, y por mucho que eso me duela, no me queda más remedio que aceptarlo, no voy a obligarte a seguir a mi lado si no quieres" dijo un poco más alto; en su tono de voz se percibía una gran tristeza. "Sin embargo, quiero que sepas que yo te sigo queriendo, por mucho daño que me haga tu decisión" añadió, alzando la cabeza y mirándome a los ojos.

Yo aguanté su mirada todo lo que pude, pero mis sentimientos me traicionaron, y después de que la primera lágrima brotara de mis ojos y humedeciera mi mejilla, ya no pude parar. Lloré por Ron, por mis hijos, por el daño que les estaba haciendo con mi decisión, por el daño que les hacía al haberme dado cuenta demasiado tarde de mis sentimientos; lloré por la tensión sufrida durante aquellos días, por las malas decisiones que había tomado en mi vida y que habían afectado a tanta gente, que afectarían a tanta gente…

Durante ese tiempo Ron me sostuvo en sus brazos acariciando mi pelo con suavidad, dejando que me desahogara llorando en su hombro, hasta que poco a poco me fui tranquilizando. Me separé entonces de Ron con suavidad pero sin alejarlo demasiado, y mirándolo a los ojos le hablé:

"Gracias de verdad Ron, esa decisión te honra. A decir verdad no pensaba que encajaras todo esto tan bien como lo has hecho…" le dije con una pequeña sonrisa de gratitud en los labios.

"Aún estoy a tiempo de arrepentirme…" bromeó, sonriendo con tristeza al tiempo que me tomaba de la mejilla y acercaba nuestros rostros el uno al otro. "Siempre me he preguntado por qué me elegiste a mí y no a Harry, sabes mejor que nadie que siempre he sentido celos de vuestra relación. Intuía que algo así acabaría pasando pero no debes preocuparte por nada; ahora las cosas están en su sitio" y dicho esto me besó en los labios con suavidad, acariciándolos, casi saboreándolos; yo no me resistí, es más, le respondí de igual manera: era nuestra despedida.

Al poco tiempo nos separamos, y entonces Ron, con un suspiro de resignación, se levantó de la silla en la que estaba y haciéndola desaparecer me dijo:

"Tengo que hablar con Ginny, ella no se ha tomado todo esto muy bien… Acabará aceptándolo, pero le será difícil. No tengas en cuenta lo que pueda reprocharte"

"No lo haré; gracias otra vez Ron, de verdad. Sé que no ha sido fácil nada de todo esto, y menos para ti. Te quiero" le dije mientras él llegaba hasta la puerta de la habitación y la abría.

"No me des más las gracias; he hecho lo que tenía que hacer" y salió entonces al pasillo, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Yo me derrumbé entonces sobre la cama; todas mis energías se habían agotado. Para mi sorpresa, Ron se había tomado el asunto bastante bien, teniendo en cuenta su carácter. Por supuesto no le había gustado lo que le había dicho pero lo había meditado y aceptado, en verdad era una gran persona y había madurado muchísimo; al fin y al cabo, lo que habíamos hecho Harry y yo no era tan fácil de aceptar para los pelirrojos hermanos: acabábamos de romper dos familias estables, y las cosas entre nosotros ya no serían como hasta entonces.

Mientras pensaba en todo esto me fui quedando dormida poco a poco sin apenas darme cuenta. Lo último que pensé, cómo no, fue que en breve empezaría una nueva vida junto a Harry Potter; tal y como había dicho Ron, las cosas estaban en su sitio.

Pasé una semana más en San Mungo recuperándome de mi "estancia" en los Alpes. Durante ese tiempo amigos y familiares me visitaron y se interesaron por mi estado de salud; incluso los que me habían acompañado al Mont Blanc, que se habían recuperado muy rápidamente y habían vuelto a su trabajo, pasaron a verme unos minutos.

Mientras yo perdía el tiempo en mi habitación, Harry y Ron se encargaron de hablar con Ginny y hacerle entender la necesidad de la separación, que se negaba a aceptar; una vez ésta cedió y dio el visto bueno a regañadientes, y después de mucho llorar y discutir, ambos hicieron pública la noticia tanto a amigos como a familiares. Yo me sentía mal por no estar apoyando a Ron y Harry en esos momentos tan duros, pero por indicación médica no podía salir de mi habitación, cosa que no me gustaba ya que odiaba estar sin hacer nada. Todo el tiempo que tenía libre después del papeleo y el trabajo Harry lo pasaba haciéndome compañía, planificando cómo iba a ser nuestra vida juntos y poniéndome al corriente de todo lo que pasaba fuera de esas cuatro paredes.

Molly, al igual que su hija, se tomó los divorcios de sus hijos bastante mal, sentía que habíamos traicionado su confianza; ninguna de las dos me fue a visitar durante los días que pasé en el hospital. No se lo reproché, aunque me hizo sentirme muy culpable. Sí fueron sin embargo todos los demás miembros de la familia Weasley, que a pesar de desagradarles el hecho de que dos de sus hermanos se separaran, respetaron tanto mi decisión como la de Harry y nos trataron con normalidad.

El tercer día después de haber despertado del estado de inconsciencia mis hijos vinieron a visitarme; entraron a mi habitación en uno de los pocos ratos en los que Harry me dejaba sola, sorprendiéndome. Rose, dubitativa al principio, se acercó poco a poco a mí y me abrazó con fuerza, mientras que Hugo se detenía al otro lado de la cama y me besaba en la mejilla, saludándome. Charlamos animadamente durante bastante rato acerca de sus estudios y mi misión en los Alpes hasta que Ron entró en la habitación después de llamar a la puerta; había llegado el momento de poner al corriente a mis hijos de la decisión que tanto les afectaría.

Suspiré profundamente, y después de intercambiar una mirada con Ron, les comuniqué mi deseo de separarme; no dejaron de mirarme ni un solo instante sin perder detalle de lo que les decía. Pude ver cómo sus expresiones pasaban de la indiferencia a la total incredulidad para acabar, en el caso de Hugo, en el enfado más absoluto. Antes de que pudiera empezar a explicar el por qué de todo aquello mi hijo se levantó de la silla y se dirigió rápidamente hacia el pasillo, cerrando la puerta con rabia después de salir. Rose me miró sin decir nada cuando yo dirigí mi vista hacia ella con tristeza; entonces habló:

"Aún no puedo creer que hagáis esto, mamá. De verdad que no entiendo nada…" me dijo con expresión entristecida levantándose ella también de la silla en la que había estado sentada. "No quiero que os separéis, me molesta que hayáis decidido esto sin consultarnos nada; sin embargo sabes que Hugo y yo lo aceptamos, aunque al principio nos cueste; al fin y al cabo somos tus hijos y ya tenemos edad suficiente como para hacer frente a este tipo de situaciones. Además imagino que para ti tampoco habrá sido fácil tomar la decisión…" y dicho esto me besó en la mejilla como despedida, y salió de la habitación acompañada de Ron.

La visita de mis hijos me dejó un sabor agridulce, y de hecho durante días me pregunté si estaba haciendo bien, si era lo correcto, si realmente no podía haber ignorado lo que sentía por Harry y haber seguido con Ron… No, probablemente mis sentimientos habrían acabado aflorando de una forma o de otra.

Después de recuperarme del todo salí de San Mungo de la mano de Harry, totalmente convencida de que había hecho bien al tomar la decisión de separarme de Ron. Nada más salir Harry me llevó a comer a un céntrico restaurante de Londres, donde charlamos tranquilamente de nuestra futura vida juntos: habíamos comprado un pequeño piso en el mismo Londres, al que Harry ya había trasladado tanto mis pertenencias como las suyas, por lo que yo no debía preocuparme de nada. A decir verdad se había portado muy bien conmigo, asumiendo él solo la responsabilidad de hablar con los Weasley del divorcio, arreglando los papeles en el Ministerio, comprando la nueva casa y haciendo la mudanza… Y encima sacando tiempo para estar conmigo.

Esto mismo le dije mientras comíamos, sonriéndole muy agradecida.

"No tienes nada que agradecerme Hermione, era mi responsabilidad ocuparme de todo. Lo he hecho porque te quiero, y después de todo lo que has hecho por mí durante toda mi vida es lo mínimo que podía hacer" me respondió con una sonrisa, tomándome la mano por encima de la mesa.

"De todas formas gracias por todo lo que has hecho" repliqué, ensanchando la sonrisa.

Una vez acabamos de comer fuimos a dar un paseo por la ciudad, disfrutando de la mutua compañía. Un par de horas más tarde, mientras descansábamos en un bar, me dijo:

"¿Qué te parece si vamos a ver la nueva casa? Estoy seguro de que estás deseando verla…" propuso Harry con una sonrisa contagiosa; últimamente estaba siempre de buen humor.

Asentí a mi vez, y nos encaminamos hacia allí. En menos de veinte minutos atravesábamos el umbral de la puerta de nuestra nueva casa. Mientras Harry cerraba la puerta, yo me encaminé hacia el interior y di una vuelta por toda la casa, grabando en mis retinas cada pequeño detalle de mi nuevo hogar: era una vivienda pequeña pero muy acogedora, y tenía todo lo necesario, tanto muggle como mágico, para que viviéramos con comodidad.

Llegué hasta la cocina después de echar un vistazo a toda la casa, y me detuve en la entrada a ésta con un suspiro, apoyándome contra el marco de la puerta. Entonces unos brazos fuertes me tomaron por la cintura, y Harry me habló al oído, apoyando su mentón sobre mi hombro.

"¿Qué te parece? ¿Está todo a tu gusto?" me preguntó, haciéndome cosquillas en el oído al hablar.

"Sí, todo está perfecto. Me encanta cómo ha quedado la casa, está preciosa…" contesté, recostándome contra él, feliz de estar junto a él.

"Entonces como tú…" y entonces me abrazó más fuerte, atrayéndome hacia él, y comenzó a darme pequeños besos por el cuello, haciéndome estremecer.

"Así que intentas aprovecharte de mí de nuevo, engatusándome con palabras bonitas…" bromeé, girándome a continuación para quedar cara a cara con él.

"No… Simplemente había pensado que era el momento de que me agradecieras todo lo que he hecho por ti de una forma muy especial…" se acercó a mí con una sonrisa pícara.

"¿Pero no decías que lo hacías porque me lo merecía después de haberte aguantado durante tantos años?" contraataqué yo, siguiéndole el juego.

"Mmmm… No estoy seguro de que esas fueran mis palabras exactas…" dijo, frunciendo el ceño y andando hacia mí, haciéndome retroceder hasta que mi espalda dio con una pared y me tuvo acorralada "No digas que no me has echado de menos…"

"Quizá sólo un poco…" repliqué con una pequeña sonrisa, pasando mis brazos alrededor de su cuello para atraerlo hacia mí.

"¿Sólo un poco? ¿No crees que merezco algo más?" respondió Harry, tomándome de la cintura con ambas manos.

"Creo que te sobreestimas…" contesté yo, riendo. Cuando estaba a punto de replicarme de nuevo, estreché el abrazo acercándolo a mí y lo besé en los labios, acallándolo.

Era increíble cómo podía cambiar la vida en apenas unas semanas.

* * *

_Continua en el siguiente cap. con algo de lemmon…._


	9. Amo a Harry Potter

_Wolass!!! Traigo un nuevo cap, el penúltimo de esta historia… Es enteramente lemmon; espero que no me haya quedado muy mal y que os guste. Nuevamente, gracias por aguantar ahí y seguir leyendo!!!_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 9: AMO A HARRY POTTER**

Nuestros labios se unieron con suavidad, rozándose unos con otros, acariciándose lentamente, disfrutando del reencuentro.

Nos separamos durante un instante para tomar aire, pero apenas segundos más tarde Harry me volvía a besar, esta vez con más fuerza y algo de urgencia, al tiempo que me abrazaba muy estrechamente, haciendo que nuestros pechos se rozaran y se me escapara un leve suspiro. Pronto sentí cómo su lengua pedía permiso para seguir su camino hasta mi boca, así que le franqueé el paso; nuestras lenguas se unieron entonces. Harry emitió un profundo jadeo de anhelo que sonó como un gruñido; profundizó el beso tomándome de la nuca y atrayéndome más a él.

Con la poca movilidad que mi situación me permitía deslicé mis brazos hacia el pecho de Harry, rozando con las yemas de mis dedos su cuello y su garganta por el camino; sentí cómo su piel se erizaba bajo mis dedos. Harry se separó de mis labios y siguiendo la línea de mi mentón, fue dándome pequeños besos hasta llegar al lóbulo de mi oreja, el cual martirizó con su lengua largo rato, haciéndome suspirar por él incontrolablemente.

Comencé a desabrochar uno a uno los botones de su camisa hasta abrirla por completo, dejando su formado pecho al descubierto; mientras, Harry continuó el recorrido con su boca hasta mi cuello, no dejando ni un solo poro de mi piel sin besar, haciendo que el volumen de mis suspiros aumentara. Me dejé llevar por el contacto de sus labios en mi cuello, el cual Harry besaba y mordía suavemente, con dedicación, mientras impedía que me moviera y pudiera deshacerme de su camisa; introdujo una mano bajo mi propia camisa, acariciándome la espalda con lentitud.

Lo empujé entonces suavemente para separarlo de mí, provocando que emitiera un gruñido de queja; le retiré del todo la camisa para poder entonces acariciar su pecho, sus musculosos hombros, sus brazos… Inmediatamente Harry volvió a unir sus labios con los míos, esta vez con impaciencia, y al momento sentí que sus manos se dirigían hacia los botones de mi camisa e intentaban desabrocharla con algo de torpeza, por lo que retiré sus manos con suavidad y yo misma solté los botones, mientras Harry dedicaba nuevamente toda su atención a mi cuello. Una vez la abrí del todo la dejé caer al suelo suavemente, quedando en sujetador, y las manos de Harry, que habían permanecido quietas permitiéndome realizar mi trabajo, se apresuraron a recorrer mi abdomen y mi espalda; las mías por el contrario estaban muy ocupadas posicionadas sobre su cuello y su cabeza, revolviendo su siempre indomable pelo azabache.

En ese momento decidí moverme, no sé muy bien por qué, y di varios pasos, sorprendiendo a Harry, quien dejó escapar un gemido ronco de sorpresa; sin esperar un instante me dirigí hacia nuestro dormitorio, arrastrándolo conmigo, sin dejar de besarnos; nuestros zapatos quedaron olvidados en algún lugar del pasillo. Nada más llegar adentro decidí hacerme dueña de la situación y, empujándolo suavemente, hice que él anduviera de espaldas hasta que chocó contra la cama y cayó sentado sobre ésta, separándose de mí con un gruñido. Aproveché entonces para, bajo su atenta mirada oscurecida de deseo, quitarme los pantalones poco a poco.

"El resto es cosa tuya…" susurré mirándolo a los ojos con fijeza.

Se levantó bruscamente e hizo amago de abalanzarse sobre mí, pero yo, ya únicamente en ropa interior, puse una mano en su pecho e hice que volviera a sentarse, sentándome sobre él con mis rodillas a ambos lados de su cintura. En esa posición pude notar los efectos que mis caricias estaban provocando en su cuerpo, y volví a sorprenderme de ser yo la causa de esa reacción.

Harry me tomó por las caderas con un brazo, pegándome a su piel, mientras dirigía el otro hacia mi cabeza y sumergía su mano en mi cabello, revolviéndolo y acercándome a él para besarme con desesperación, con pasión, una vez más; mis manos volvieron a acariciar toda su piel descubierta. Cada vez que hacía el amor con él era como hacerlo por primera vez: cada caricia me hacía estremecer, cada beso provocaba que mi corazón latiera con fuerza, cada susurro, cada gemido, hacían que perdiera el control.

Sentí cómo la mano que hasta hacía poco me sujetaba por las caderas se deslizaba lentamente, siguiendo mi columna vertebral y haciendo que un escalofrío me recorriera entera; gemí contra la boca de Harry, al tiempo que su mano llegaba hasta el cierre de mi sujetador y con un rápido movimiento lo abría. Nuestros rostros se separaron, y nos miramos fijamente a los ojos mientras Harry me retiraba el sujetador por los brazos, haciendo que se me pusiera la piel de gallina, dejando al descubierto mis senos. Nada más quitármelo lo lanzó lejos, y después de dirigirme una sonrisa maliciosa su boca se lanzó hacia mi cuello; yo seguí jugando con su pelo, tirando de él y revolviéndolo, sin dejar de jadear. Poco a poco sus labios descendieron desde mi cuello hacia mi pecho, provocando que susurros cada vez más audibles salieran de mi boca sin control, y entonces, sin previo aviso, su boca atrapó uno de mis senos, haciéndome emitir un fuerte gemido de sorpresa y placer.

Harry se separó de mí un instante para mirarme con una sonrisa, pero al percibir mi mirada de súplica y frustración volvió inmediatamente a lo que estaba haciendo; durante largo rato se dedicó única y exclusivamente a acariciar, lamer y besar uno de mis senos con la boca, mientras con la mano acariciaba el otro, suavemente, con delicadeza, tomándose su tiempo y cambiando de vez en cuando de objeto de sus atenciones; yo ni siquiera podía pensar, la mente se me había quedado en blanco y sólo podía dejarme llevar por las placenteras sensaciones que hacían que mi cuerpo se agitara, no pudiendo parar de gemir, agarrada con fuerza a su cuello. Fue entonces cuando decidí que era mi turno, y bajando las manos desde la cabeza de Harry acaricié cada trozo de piel que mis manos encontraron a su paso hasta llegar al botón de su pantalón, el cual desabroché con rapidez. Harry, dándose cuenta de mis intenciones, dejó lo que estaba haciendo para ayudarme a quitárselo. Ni siquiera sé cómo lo hicimos, pero el caso es que ambos nos encontramos entonces sólo con la parte inferior de nuestra ropa interior.

Harry volvió a besarme y deslizó una de sus manos bajo mi ropa interior, rozando con la yema de los dedos mi húmeda intimidad, haciendo que ambos gimiéramos en la boca del otro como no lo habíamos hecho hasta ese momento. Decidiendo que no podíamos aguantar más nos quitamos la poca ropa que evitaba que nuestra unión fuera total, y volvimos a tomar las mismas posiciones.

Me alcé un poco y posicionándome sobre su miembro descendí lentamente, disfrutando el contacto después de muchos días, arrancando con este movimiento gemidos roncos que salieron casi al unísono de nuestras gargantas. Me agarré a los hombros de Harry, quien a su vez me agarró por la cintura para ayudarme y entonces me volví a alzar hasta sentir que el miembro de Harry salía por completo de mi intimidad para volver a descender sobre él, esta vez más rápido.

Poco a poco el ritmo de nuestros jadeos y gemidos fue aumentando al tiempo que acelerábamos la velocidad; clavé los dedos en los hombros de Harry con fuerza, haciendo que se le escapara un gemido de dolor, y enterré mi rostro en su cuello cuando sentí que no podía aguantar tanto placer, tantas sensaciones: llegué al orgasmo gritando el nombre del hombre que había dado un vuelco a mi vida en poco tiempo, el que había estado a mi lado siempre, del que yo había estado enamorada siempre… Harry.

Segundos más tarde sentí cómo él llegaba también a su orgasmo, soltando un grito que llevaba mi nombre, y se dejó caer de espaldas sobre nuestra cama arrastrándome con él. Nos mantuvimos así, yo encima de él, abrazados, unidos, intentando recuperar la respiración con nuestros cuerpos bañados en sudor.

Minutos después me separé de él y me tumbé a su lado, con la cabeza apoyada en su pecho y estrechándolo fuertemente contra mí. Suspiré profundamente, haciendo que Harry riera.

"Vale, ¿qué es lo que quieres saber?" preguntó de repente, rompiendo el silencio que reinaba en la habitación desde hacía pocos minutos.

Alcé la cabeza para mirarle a los ojos, sorprendida por lo acertado que había estado al interpretar el significado de mi gesto.

"No sé a qué te refieres…" dije, haciéndome la inocente.

"Sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero; siempre que suspiras de esa forma es porque tienes curiosidad por algo" me respondió dejándome totalmente anonadada. Por unos segundos no dije nada, me quedé quieta mirándolo, momento que aprovechó para llevar una de sus manos hacia mi rostro y rozar mi mejilla con la punta de sus dedos.

"¿Tan obvia soy?" pregunté con gran curiosidad. La sonrisa de Harry se ensanchó.

"Sólo para un hombre que te conoce desde hace años y al que robaste el corazón desde la primera vez que te vio" contestó Harry sin dejar de acariciarme, haciendo que me derritiera entre sus brazos. "Y sin embargo ese hombre tardó demasiado en darse cuenta de que te amaba; podía haber evitado muchas situaciones desagradables…"

"Eso ya no importa... Lo importante es que ese hombre se dio cuenta, que fue lo suficientemente valiente como para enfrentarse a todo el que se interpusiera entre él y esa mujer" contesté yo, recostándome sobre su pecho de nuevo al tiempo que pasaba la palma de mi mano por sus músculos, sintiendo cómo se relajaban bajo mis dedos al sentir mi caricia, intentando así calmarlo, tranquilizarlo, hacerle saber que estaba allí con él. "Y esa mujer te agradecerá siempre el que dieras el primer paso y le hicieras abrir los ojos ante lo que tenía delante".

Estuvimos callados durante un rato, disfrutando de uno de los primeros momentos de tranquilidad que teníamos desde hacía semanas, disfrutando de la mutua compañía y de las suaves caricias que nos dedicamos; nuestras respiraciones se relajaron, nuestros corazones latían al unísono. Al poco rato Harry volvió a hablar:

"Aún no me has preguntado sobre lo que tanta curiosidad te causaba…"

Me tumbé a su lado, separándome un poco de él, y pude ver que de nuevo sonreía.

"En realidad es una tontería de colegiales, no merece la pena que te lo diga…" respondí yo, sonrojándome como una chiquilla de quince años inexperta y bajando la cabeza para no seguir aguantando su mirada.

"Ohhh… esto se pone de lo más interesante" dijo Harry burlón, alzándome de nuevo el rostro para que lo mirara a los ojos, "¿Qué puede ser lo que haga que una mujer hecha y derecha, que ha visto tanto y sabe tanto de la vida, se sonroje de esa manera?"

"No es nada, de verdad; es una tontería, ya te he dicho que lo olvides. Haz como si no hubiera pasado nada" contesté, intentando que desviara la atención del tema.

"Eso no va a poder ser, ya sabes lo insistente que puedo llegar a ser con tal de conseguir lo que quiero" y dicho esto, en un movimiento rápido digno del gran auror que era, me inmovilizó contra la cama, aprisionándome los brazos contra la cama a ambos lados de mi cabeza y las piernas con las suyas, de manera que me era imposible liberarme aunque lo intentara con todas mis fuerzas. "¿Y bien?" añadió una vez que vio que yo había llegado a la conclusión de que no me podía mover lo más mínimo.

"Te encanta esto, ¿verdad?" ataqué bromeando, dirigiéndole sin embargo una mirada desafiante. "Eso de tenerme totalmente indefensa, a tu merced… Deberías ir a mirártelo, ¿sabes? Hoy en día existen tratamientos muy buenos que solucionan ese tipo de problemas".

Entonces en el rostro de Harry se dibujó una sonrisa maliciosa, y antes de que me diera cuenta me acalló con un largo beso en el que nuestras lenguas pugnaron por conquistar la boca del otro. Pronto Harry dejó mi boca y sin soltar mis muñecas fue bajando, dejando un rastro de saliva, hasta llegar a mis senos, con los que jugó a su antojo todo el tiempo que quiso; yo sólo podía jadear y gemir.

Un rato después decidió que ya era suficiente, y siguió su camino, entreteniéndose con mi ombligo, trazando su contorno con la lengua, para proseguir el recorrido minutos después. En ese momento no me di cuenta, pero Harry había soltado el agarre de mis muñecas y mis brazos y podía haberme movido perfectamente si no hubiera estado perdida en sus caricias.

Su lengua siguió descendiendo; me abrió las piernas para continuar el recorrido de ésta a la vez que introdujo un dedo, dos dedos, en mi intimidad, haciéndome soltar un gemido agónico a la vez que agarraba las sábanas de la cama con más fuerza de la que me creía capaz de tener. Comenzó a moverlos en círculos, buscando ese botón que me producía tanto placer, mientras sentía cómo su lengua se acercaba cada vez hacia donde sus manos se encontraban; comencé a balancear mis caderas sin poder evitarlo pero Harry rápidamente las detuvo y sacando los dedos de mi interior, su lengua ocupó ese lugar, dedicándose a él por entero. Gemí con aún más fuerza; era una sensación que nunca antes había sentido, y pronto sentí el familiar zumbido en los oídos que me anunciaba que llegaba a mi clímax; lamenté que esta vez Harry no me acompañara en mi éxtasis.

Grité su nombre con fuerza a todo aquel que lo quisiera oír, y durante unos instantes sentí que había llegado al Paraíso.

Mientras yo aterrizaba de nuevo en la Tierra Harry se tumbó a mi lado, dejándome espacio para que me tranquilizara pero sin alejarse demasiado.

"Harry, esto ha sido… increíble" le dije entre jadeos cuando recobré un poco la tranquilidad.

"Me alegro de que te haya gustado" me respondió él con una amplia sonrisa. "Pero aún tienes algo que decirme, ¿no es así?".

"Oh, por favor, pero si es una tontería. A mi edad ya no se preguntan esas cosas" contesté abrazándome a él de nuevo.

"No exageres, Hermione: estás perfecta" me dijo, haciéndome sonreír. Le di un suave beso en el hombro, agradeciéndole las palabras. "Además no intentes cambiar de tema, que nos conocemos".

"Vaya, esto de la confianza a veces puede ser una gran molestia" suspiré profundamente, apoyándome sobre mis codos para mirarle a los ojos. "Está bien, te lo voy a preguntar pero prométeme que no te vas a reír de mí".

"Lo prometo"

"Bueno pues… Allá va…" respiré varias veces y cogiendo aire le solté la pregunta que tanto me avergonzaba hacerle. "¿Qué te ha parecido hacer el amor conmigo?".

Ambos nos quedamos paralizados durante unos segundos, él procesando lo que le había preguntado, yo esperando su respuesta. Entonces soltó una fuerte carcajada, haciéndome enrojecer, indignada.

"Te he dicho que no te rías, Harry. ¿Ves por qué no quería decírtelo? Es una estupidez…" dije, separándome de él y haciendo ademán de levantarme de la cama.

"Espera, espera, no te enfades Hermione" dijo agarrándome de un brazo y atrayéndome hacia él. "Es sólo que me ha sorprendido que me hagas esa pregunta, nada más. No me parece que sea ninguna estupidez" me rodeó entre sus brazos de nuevo, acercando nuestros rostros. "Ha estado muy bien; es más, ha sido perfecto, mejor de lo que jamás habría esperado".

"¿En serio?" le pregunté, mirándole a los ojos fijamente.

"En serio" y dicho esto me besó en los labios. Sin embargo, pronto cortó el beso para hacer un comentario. "Y más que por tu innegable práctica y estilo…" dijo riendo, haciéndome reír también. "… por lo que más he disfrutado haciendo el amor contigo es porque tú eres la mujer que amo, la única que siempre me ha apoyado, tanto en las buenas como en las malas; tú eres la única mujer con la que quiero estar, y me encanta que después de tantos años, después de todo lo que hemos pasado, sigas conservando aún ese punto de inocencia que siempre te ha caracterizado".

Una vez dejó de hablar me miró fijamente a los ojos; yo le tome del cabello y lo acerqué a mí, besándolo de nuevo con deseo y pasión renovadas.

Durante horas nos entregamos una y otra vez, recuperando el tiempo perdido, disfrutando de una nueva vida juntos.


	10. Todo está en su sitio

_Y aquí esta el ultimo cap de esta historia… Me despido mas adelante, asi que ahora no me queda mas que hacer una aclaración para despistados XD: todos los caps excepto el primero y el ultimo son las reflexiones de Hermione cuando le esta escribiendo la carta a Rose, y en ningún caso le esta contando lo que hizo con Harry, es decir, Rose solo conoce los sentimientos de Hermione, NO LO QUE HACE, por lo tanto las escenitas con Harry Rose no las conoce… Pobre Rose si las hubiera leído…_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 10: TODO ESTÁ EN SU SITIO**

_Y esto es todo lo que ocurrió. Espero que con este relato hayas comprendido que para mí no ha sido nada fácil renunciar a una vida completa junto a Ron y vosotros para arriesgarme a iniciar una nueva relación con Harry, rompiendo nuestras familias y haciéndoos daño._

_Comprendo que no os haya resultado tampoco fácil ni agradable aceptar todo esto pero espero que después de leer esta carta puedas llegar a imaginarte una mínima parte de las dudas y miedos que sentí durante el tiempo en que descubrí mis verdaderos sentimientos y que me hicieron vacilar tantas veces; y ojalá ni tú ni tu hermano tengáis que pasar por esta situación jamás._

_Espero de verdad que puedas perdonarme por todo el dolor que os he causado a ti, a tu hermano y a tu padre; a pesar de todo quiero que sepas que siempre estáis en mi corazón, que os quiero muchísimo. _

_Siempre que necesites hablar con alguien sobre lo que sea, quiero que sepas que puedes contar conmigo, que aunque no soy perfecta puedo enseñarte todo lo que he aprendido a través de los numerosos errores que he cometido en mi vida; quizá te ayude a no equivocarte tanto como me he equivocado yo._

_Con mucho cariño, tu madre,_

_Hermione Granger_

* * *

Acabo de leer la carta cuando los primeros rayos de sol atraviesan los cristales de la ventana de mi habitación; he estado tan concentrada en la lectura que apenas me he dado cuenta del transcurso de las horas.

Dejo el montón de pergaminos escritos por mi madre sobre la cama para frotarme los ojos cansados; solo entonces me doy cuenta de que los tengo húmedos por las lágrimas que no me he dado cuenta que he derramado durante la lectura. La historia de mi madre, sin ser demasiado explícita en cuanto a sus encuentros con el tío Harry, me ha conmovido mucho: no he podido llegar a imaginarme hasta este momento todo lo que mi madre ha podido llegar a sufrir por sus sentimientos, y por mucho que me duela su separación ahora no puedo más que entenderla y comprender que ha tomado la decisión correcta. Es su decisión y aunque no me guste debo respetarla.

Yo misma estoy sufriendo mucho por mis sentimientos, ya que en contra de lo que mi padre aprobaría me he enamorado de Scorpius Malfoy, hijo del que en Hogwarts era enemigo de mis padres y tíos, Draco Malfoy. Llevamos años quedando en secreto, teniendo encuentros furtivos, pero yo sé que esta situación no puede durar mucho; tarde o temprano tendré que decírselo a mi padre porque se acabará enterando, y aunque el señor Malfoy trabaja con tío Harry y no es un mago oscuro, sé que para mi padre no es fácil superar los prejuicios y que se va a llevar un disgusto, aunque lo tendrá que aceptar porque no voy a renunciar a lo que siento por Scorpius. En ese sentido me parezco mucho a mi madre: soy capaz de luchar por lo que creo y aquellos a los que quiero, superando todos los obstáculos que se me pongan por delante, sin atenerme a las consecuencias de mis actos. Quizá por mi parecido con ella no me ha costado tanto como a mi hermano o a mis primos aceptar los numerosos cambios que se han producido en nuestras vidas durante los últimos meses.

Alguien interrumpe mis pensamientos llamando suavemente a la puerta de mi habitación; teniendo en cuenta lo temprano de la hora, sólo puede tratarse de Albus. En efecto, mi primo y mejor amigo abre la puerta y asoma la cabeza para hablarme.

"Buenos días, Rosie" me dice con expresión despierta. "¿Puedo pasar?" añade, deteniéndose en el umbral de la puerta.

"Por supuesto que puedes pasar, Al" le contesto con una media sonrisa amarga. "Dime, ¿qué quieres? Es muy pronto todavía, apenas ha amanecido…" Albus percibe mi expresión amarga, y entrando en la habitación después de cerrar la puerta, se tumba en la cama a mi lado:

"Sólo venía a hablar contigo; llevaba un rato despierto y no me podía dormir, y como me había parecido oír ruido en tu habitación…" me contesta con una pequeña sonrisa, que instantes después desaparece para dar paso a una expresión preocupada. "¿Qué te pasa, Rose? ¿Es por Scorpius?" él es el único que sabe de nuestra relación secreta, y hasta el momento ha demostrado ser un gran confidente; no es de extrañar que haya adivinado lo que me pasa con apenas una mirada. Con Albus he hablado largo y tendido de mis sentimientos y dudas acerca de mi relación con Scorpius, y siempre me ha ayudado a que nadie descubriera mis encuentros con éste último.

Yo suspiro y asiento, recostándome en su hombro.

"Tarde o temprano tendré que decirle a mi padre que estoy saliendo con Scor, y sé que se lo va a tomar fatal; incluso puede que no me quiera ni hablar. ¿Por qué no es capaz de olvidar sus peleas juveniles? ¿No puede madurar de una vez? Me da miedo hasta decir su nombre delante de mi padre, a la mínima hace un comentario desagradable sobre él o la familia Malfoy" digo con un deje de tristeza en la voz.

Albus pasa un brazo alrededor de mi cintura, abrazándome, intentando reconfortarme con su gesto.

"No te preocupes por eso; yo te ayudaré y te apoyaré cuando tengas que decírselo. Verás cómo al final no se lo toma tan mal; todo se arreglará" me habla con voz suave; siempre ha sabido cómo y cuándo hablarme para tranquilizarme. "Por cierto, ¿qué era eso que te dio ayer tu madre?" añade con interés, cambiando de tema.

Vuelvo a suspirar profundamente, algo más animada, y le contesto:

"Es como una especie de diario en el que ha escrito todo lo que sintió y pensó durante aquellos días hace seis meses, cuando descubrió los que verdaderamente sentía hacia tu padre" digo tomando los pergaminos y mostrándoselos a Albus. Éste los ojea bajo mi atenta mirada, sin atreverse a leerlos.

"Me encantaría pero no puedo leer esto Rose, es demasiado privado. Aquí está escrita el alma de tu madre, sólo dirigida a ti. Siento como si me estuviera metiendo en asuntos que no tienen nada que ver conmigo" me dice, devolviéndomelos con pesadumbre. Yo sin embargo no los cojo.

"Puedes leerlos Albus. Mi madre me los dio para que los leyera también Hugo, pero ya sabes cómo es; no quiere ver ni una letra cerca suyo. De verdad me gustaría que los leyeras para saber qué opinas. Incluso puede que te ayude a comprender el por qué de lo que hicieron" le contesto, intentando convencerle. A él, igual que a mí, le afectó mucho el divorcio pero lo supo aceptar mejor que sus hermanos; sin embargo, aunque no lo dijera, probablemente había reflexionado mucho sobre el tema y se había preguntado mil veces qué había ocurrido realmente. Sé cómo es tío Harry y probablemente no les haya contado a sus hijos cómo y por qué ocurrió todo; por eso creo que quizá la historia de cómo sucedió, aunque sea desde el punto de vista de mi madre, le interesará mucho y le gustará leerla.

"Gracias Rose; de verdad eres la mejor" me dice, dándome un suave beso en la mejilla. He tenido mucha suerte con mi primo Albus: tenemos una estrecha relación (sin llegar a nada amoroso) que nos permite hablar con total confianza el uno con el otro sobre cualquier cosa; es el más parecido a mí de mis numerosos primos y mi mejor amigo.

"¿Y qué hay del cuaderno en el que has estado escribiendo durante días?" me pregunta con curiosidad mientras empieza a leer la carta de mi madre.

"Ya no tiene razón de ser. He comprendido todo lo que pasó y me encuentro tranquila respecto a ese tema; he decidido que no le voy a dar más vueltas así que seguramente lo tiraré" contesto, recostándome aún más sobre él y cerrando los ojos, acusando la falta de sueño.

"No lo tires, también me gustaría leerlo" me responde con voz suave.

"Está bien, lo guardaré para ti. Incluso puede que te lo regale…" le digo medio dormida, abrazada a él.

Albus ríe suavemente y prosigue con su lectura mientras me sumerjo en el mar de los sueños. Por fin comprendo las razones que llevaron a mi madre a pedir el divorcio a mi padre y no puedo más que sentirme identificada: yo misma tengo una relación que sería mal vista por la mayoría de mi familia con alguien que no es del agrado de ninguno, y menos de mi padre. Además, ¿quién soy yo para juzgarla?

Me duermo sin apenas darme cuenta, con la tranquilidad de saber que tanto mi madre como Albus me apoyarán cuando llegue el momento de decir lo que llevo ocultando durante años. Hasta que llegue ese momento tendré presente lo que he aprendido de mi madre: por mucho que cueste, por mucho que haya que luchar, por muy difícil que pueda resultar, siempre, siempre, se puede enmendar un error.

* * *

_Y aquí acaba esta historia. De verdad espero que os haya gustado, y agradezco que os hayais tomado vuestro tiempo para leer estos 10 caps. Gracias especialmente a todos aquellos que me han enviado reviews, que son la mejor recompensa para todo aquel que escribe. Espero volver pronto con un nuevo fic, aunque de momento me voy a dedicar a leer algo por aquí, porque estoy de exámenes y no tengo mucho tiempo libre…_

_Gracias de verdad por haberme aguantado durante estos 10 caps. Un saludo a todos!!! _


End file.
